Pokemon Adventure Series
Cast Of Characters Liam 'Pokemon On Team:' Swampert(Sassy nature, Male, Torrent, Proud of its power.) Exploud(Gentle nature, Male, Soundproof, Often scatters things.) S.Deino(Calm nature, Male, Hustle, Hates to lose.)(may evolve in Episode 41) Pichu(Mild nature, Male, Static, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in a future episode) Growlithe(Brave nature, Female, Flash Fire, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in Episode 45) Unfezant(Jolly nature, Female, Super Luck, Alert to sounds.) 'In Storage:' Rufflet(Brave nature, Male, Keen Eye, Likes to fight)(may evolve in Episode 37) Krokorok(Naughty nature, Male, Moxie, Likes to fight.)(may evolve in Episode 42) Servine(Sassy nature, Female, Overgrow, Somewhat stubborn.)(may evolve in a future episode) Leavanny(Jolly nature, Female, Swarm, Alert to sounds.) Breloom(Calm nature, Male, Effect Spore, Highly curious.) Beartic(Calm nature, Male, Snow Cloak, Proud of its power.) Teddiursa(Timid nature, Female, Pickup, Somewhat of a clown.)(may evolve in a future episode) Palpitoad(Jolly nature, Male, Hydration, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in Episode 42) Gardevoir(Jolly nature, Female, Synchronize, Likes to fight.) S.Gorebyss(Impish nature, Female, Shell Armor, Alert to sounds.) Minun(Careful nature, Male, Minus, Alert to sounds.) Gulpin(Relaxed nature, Male, Liquid Ooze, Loves to eat.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Amoonguss(Naughty nature, Male, Effect Spore, Mischevious.) Wailmer(Serious nature, Female, Oblivious, Loves to eat.)(May evolve, then later get released in Episode 27) Eevee(Jolly nature, Female, Anticipation, Proud of its power.) Azelf(Calm nature, Genderless, Levitate, Alert to sounds.) Keldeo(Jolly nature, Genderless, Justified, Proud of its power.) Voltorb(Mild nature, Genderless, Static, Sturdy body.) Litwick(Jolly nature, Female, Flame Body, Alert to sounds.) Duskull(Sassy nature, Male, Levitate, Somewhat stubborn.) Rotom(Lax nature, Genderless, Levitate, Somewhat of a clown.) Mienfoo(Bold nature, Male, Inner Focus, Good endurance.) S.Tepig(Caught prior in Ep.21)(Quiet nature, Male, Blaze, Alert to sounds.) 'Traded away:' Huntail(Mild nature, Male, Shell Armor, Mischevious.)(Traded to Kyndel) Togetic(Sassy nature, Female, Super Luck, Alert to sounds.)(traded to Jen) ---- Trent 'Pokemon On Team:' Riolu(Brave nature, Male, Steadfast, Likes to fight.)(may evolve in a future episode) Zigzagoon(Mild nature, Male, Pickup, Scatters things often.)(may evolve in a future episode) Swellow(Jolly nature, Female, Guts, Alert to sounds.) Uxie(Calm nature, Genderless, Levitate, Good endurance.) Mesprit(Impish nature, Genderless, Levitate, Somewhat vain.) 'In Storage:' None 'Traded away:' Treecko(Sassy nature, Male, Overgrow, Quick to flee.) ---- Johnny 'Pokemon On Team:' Blaziken(Calm nature, Male, Blaze, Highly curious.) Poochyena(Lonely nature, Male, Run Away, Very finicky.)(may evolve in a future episode) Wooper(Jolly nature, Female, Water Absorb, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in a future episode) Axew(Brave nature, Male, Mold Breaker, Proud of its power.) Carvanha(Bold nature, Male, Rough Skin, Somewhat of a clown.) 'In Storage:' None ---- Kyndel 'Pokemon On Team:' Chikorita(Happy Nature, Female, Overgrow, Likes to run.)(may evolve in a future episode) Cinccino(Jolly nature, Female, Cute Charm, Somewhat vain.)(May get released in Episode 30) S.Vibrava(Relaxed nature, Male, Arena Trap, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in Episode 26) S.Eevee(Jolly nature, Female, Run Away, Likes to run.)(may evolve in a future episode) Mandibuzz(Timid nature, Female, Big Pecks, Alert to sounds.) Cherubi(Serious nature, Female, Chlorophyll, Highly persistant.)(may evolve in a future episode) 'In Storage:' Samurott(Brave nature, Male, Torrent, Likes to fight.) Vanillish(Jolly nature, Female, Ice Body, Sturdy body.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Gloom(Relaxed nature, Female, Chlorophyll', '''Loves to eat)(may evolve in a future episode) Lotad(Quirky nature, Male, Rain Dish, Thuroughly cunning.)(may evolve in a future episode) Zorua(Naughty nature, Female, Illusion, Mischevious.)(may evolve in a future episode) Aron(Sassy nature, Male, Sturdy, Sturdy body)(may evolve in a future episode) Huntail(Mild nature, Male, Shell Armor, Mischevious.) Gothorita(Bold nature, Male, Frisk, Strongly defiant.)(may evolve in Episode 28) Plusle(Bashful nature, Female, Plus, Likes to run.) Togetic(Sassy nature, Male, Hustle, Loves to eat.) Meloetta(Bashful nature, Female, Serene Grace, Alert to sounds.) S.Shaymin(Bold nature, Genderless, Serene Grace, Very finicky.) Jirachi(Hasty nature, Genderless, Serene Grace, Somewhat of a clown.) S.Archen(Calm nature, Female, Defeatist, Alert to sounds.)(may evolve in a future episode) Petilil(Relaxed nature, Female, Own Tempo, Likes to run.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Solosis(Hasty nature, Female, Magic Guard, Likes to fight.)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Snorunt(Timid Nature, Male, Ice Body, Likes to Run)(may evolve in a future episode) Deerling(Brave Nature, Female, Sap Sipper, Likes To Fight)(may evolve in a future episode) S.Cloyster(Brave Nature, Male, Skill Link, Likes to Run) Weavile(Relaxed Nature, Male, Pressure, Loves to eat) Misdreavus(Hasty Nature, Female, Levitate, Likes to Fight) Tropius(Caught Prior to Ep 17)(Relaxed Nature, Male, Solar Power, Likes to run) S.Spiritomb(Hasty Nature, Male, Pressure, Loves to Eat) Surskit(Relaxed Nature, Male, ?, Loves to eat) Hoppip(Happy Nature, Female, ?, Likes to run) 'Traded away: S.Skorupi(Relaxed Nature, Male, Sniper, Likes to fight)(may return & evolve in a future episode) S.Gorebyss(Impish nature, Female, Shell Armor, Alert to sounds.)(Traded to Liam) Wurmple(Careful nature, Male, Shield Dust, Likes to run.)(Traded to PM) ---- Viola 'Pokemon On team: ' Egg(Could hatch any second.) Starter Pokemon(??? nature, ???, ???, ???) '''In Storage: None ---- Katelyn 'Pokemon On Team:' Skarmony(Hasty nature, Male, Sturdy, Likes to run) Cyndaquil(Sassy nature, Male, Blaze, Somewhat Stubborn)(May evolve in Episode 32) Nincada(Serious nature, Male, Compoundeyes, Mischevious)(May evolve in Episode 39) Feebas(Relaxed nature, Female, Swift Swim, Loves to eat) Umbreon 'In Storage:' None 'Traded away:'Edit Traded away: section Trainers/Heroes Liam - LIG Kyndel - Liamliamliam Viola - DaRealLeon Trent - TrentFan Johnny - XrosHearts Gym Leaders (1) Rubbel - Pokemon On Team: Roggenrola, Archen, Larvitar - Rubble Badge (2) Toxie - Pokemon On Team: Drapion, Swalot, Ivysaur, Toxicroak - Venom Badge (3) Electra - Pokemon On Team: Ampharos, Luxray, Magnezone, Galvantula - Voltage Badge (4) Volcan - Pokemon On Team: Heatmor, Magmar, Volcarona, Camerupt, Simisear - Volcanic Badge (5) Frost - Pokemon On Team: Sawsbuck, Weavile, Abomasnow, Walrein, Glalie - Icicle Badge (6) Norm - Pokemon On Team: Porygon-Z, Stoutland, Exploud, Bouffalant, Ambipom - Regular Badge (7) Flora - Pokemon On Team: Simisage, Meganium, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Amoonguss, Roserade - Leaf Badge (8) Andrew - Pokemon On Team: Cofagrigus, Mismagius, Dusknoir, Jellicent(Male), Gengar, Chandelure - Haunter Badge Rivals Katelyn - LLL Villains Cassidy - Liamliamliam Butch - LIG Calvyn - LLL Episode 1 - Starting Off A New Journey Liam: '''Ready to set off on our new journey, Mudkip? '''Mudkip: *nods in agreement* Mud Kip (Ready, Liam!) Johnny: Um? Mudkip: Mud, Kip Kip Mud? (What's wrong with Johnny, Torchic?) Torchic: '''Torch Chic Tor Tor Chic. (He must have been daydreaming again.) (at route 204, they encounter a pokemon who has hair covering her eyes) '''Liam: Hey, a Ralts! Is it okay if i catch it? Johnny: Knock yourself out! (Liam battles the ralts) Liam: 'Mudkip, start with Tackle! '''Mudkip: '*tackles ralts* '''Wild Ralts: *uses confusion* Mudkip: '''*dodges then uses tackle again which knocks ralts out cold, she has swirls in her eyes* '''Liam: '''Now, go Pokeball! (The Pokeball hits ralts, and she is sucked into the ball, the ball wiggles for a bit, until a ding was heard) '''Liam: *poses* YES! I just caught.......a Ralts! Mudkip: *jumps & cheers* MUDKIP!! (YAY!!!!!) Johnny: '''Great you got another pokemon. (a wild pokemon can be heard sobbing) '''Liam: '''What's that noise? '''Johnny: Let's check it out. Wild Poochyena: '''*crying and sobbing* Chey? (huh?) '''Liam: Hey, its a Poochyena! Johnny, ask him what's wrong? Johnny: I know its a Poochyena! And you didn't have to tell me! *Turns to the Poochyena* Hey um, what's wrong? Wild Poochyena: '''Chey Chee Poochy! (My parents died when i was a baby, now I'm an orphan) '''Johnny: *Turns to Liam* Do we even know what's Poochyena saying? Liam: He says that his parents died when he was a baby, now he's an orphan! Johnny: *Turns to Poochyena* Anyways if you want, you''' can come along with me? '''Wild Poochyena: *nods happily* Chee Chee (Yes, You made me happy, when you said that!) Johnny: '''How do you know what Poochyena said? '''Liam: I've spoken to a pokemon when i was little, and since then i was able to understand what they say. (Johnny pulls out a Pokeball, and Poochyena taps his paw, sucking into the pokeball, a few wiggles & it finally dings, resulting his capture) Johnny: Thanks. Torchic: '''Tor! Chic Torch Tor Chic. (Finally! Liam tell Johnny I'm tired of walking) '''Liam: Johnny, Torchic says he's tired of walking! Johnny: We only have a little to go see *points to a town* there is a town. ???: Foon! (Wait) They turn to see a shiny Foongus. Shiny Foongus: Foon Foon Gus (I wanna Come too, Liam) Liam: Okay *taps the shiny foongus with a pokeball, dings, resulting his capture* Trivia *Liam starts his journey with a Mudkip *Johnny starts his journey with a Torchic *Liam catches a Ralts *Liam catches a Shiny Foongus *Johnny catches a Poochyena Episode 2 - Enter The Marshtomp Liam: 'The ground looks muddy, alright Mudkip, come on out! ''Liam sends out his Mudkip '''Mudkip: Mudkip? (Yeah, you called?) Johnny: What Liam? Liam: The ground is muddy! ???: '''Ooopa! '''Liam: What's that noise? Johnny: Don't know. A Wooper appears Wooper: Ooopa! Johnny: '''Um? Liam! '''Liam: It's only a Wooper! *scans his Pokedex* Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Johnny: I won't ask. By the way shouldn't we be going somewhere? Wooper: Oopa oopa oopa! (The next town is to your left) Johnny: Left? Did Wooper say left? Liam: Yes, she did! Johnny: Yay! Wooper hops over into one of Johnny's empty Pokeballs, Liam sweatdropped as the ding was heard, resulting her capture Liam: *chuckles* I think Wooper wanted to come along with you on your journeys, Johnny! Johnny: Why are you laughing? Liam: 'You had an automatic capture, catching that Wooper by not having to battling it! '???: Hey, are you Liam? Liam: Yes I am. ???: My name's Zoe, and I would like to battle you? Liam: Sure, Ready Mudkip? Mudkip: Mudkip! (Ready!) Zoe: Pansear, go! Zoe sends out her Pansear Pansear: Pan Sear! Liam: So that's a Pansear *scans the pokedex* Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry. '' '''Liam:' So its a fire type! Mudkip, start with Tackle! Mudkip: '*starts with tackle* '???: '*Watches from behind a tree* ''Pansear fury swipes Mudkip, Mudkip falls to the ground. '''Liam: Mudkip, NO!! Mudkip still down. Liam: You can do it Mudkip, I believe in you! Mudkip slowly gets up & then suddenly starts to glow! Liam: Huh? Zoe: 'It can't be.....! '???: *Gasps* Not already! Johnny: Mudkip is... Liam: Its evolving!! Mudkip stands up on its hind legs, the tail splits into two, the fin grows sharper, the glow fades & Marshtomp stood Mudkip's place! Marshtomp: MARSH STOMP! Liam: *impressed in excitement* Awesome! ???: *Chuckles* Liam: Marshtomp, lets try our new move, Mud Shot! Marsthomp uses Mud Shot, hits Pansear who hits the ground with swirls in its eyes Referee: Pansear is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins, and so the victory goes to Liam! Liam: We did it, Marshtomp Marshtomp cheers & hugs Liam, Liam does the same ???: Great Job kid! Liam: Thanks, but who are you? Marshtomp: '''Stomp? (What's your name?) '''Kyndel: Names Kyndel. My partner is Oshawott. Whats your name? Liam: I'm Liam, & this is my partner Marshtomp! Marshtomp: Marshtomp (Please to meet you!) Liam scans Oshawott and Kyndel scans Marshtomp on their Pokedexes Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water, Marshtomp's body is enclosed in a membrane allowing it to live on land. Its lower body is well developed, so it's capable of walking on two legs '' '''Kyndel:' Liam, I want to be a strong trainer, could i maybe travel with you? Minccino: Minn Minn Minn (Come on, please) Liam scans the pokedex again Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty. '' '''Liam: '''Sure, It be an honor. As they always say, the more the merrier! '''Kyndel:' Yeah, Thanks! Trivia *Liam's Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp, and learns Mud Shot *Johnny catches a Wooper *Kyndel joins the group *Kyndel is revealed her starter is Oshawott, and caught a Minccino Episode 3 - The Gym's Rockin' Hard Rubbel: I'm Rubbel the Gym leader! this will be a 3 on 3 battle! Liam: 'Here we go, Shroomish! Let's go! ''Liam sends out his newly caught prior Pokemon, Shroomish '''Shroomish: Shroom Mish!! Rubbel: 'Roggenrola, let's do it! ''Rubbel sends out his Roggenrola '''Roggenrola: Roggen! Kyndel: '''Go Liam!! '''Referee: Begin! Liam: Shroomish, Use Bullet Seed! Shroomish use Bullet Seed which hit Roggenrola hard, super effective, and Roggenola is still standing Liam: But how? I thought Roggenrola would be taking out so quickly! Kyndel: Liam, Its the ability Sturdy, the plus side is that it only has 1 hit point left! Oshawott: Osha Osha Wott (She is right Liam, Didn't you listen) Liam: *sweatdropped* Sorry Oshawott! Rubbel: Roggenrola, Headbutt! Roggenrola hits Shroomish with headbutt, shroomish collapses Liam: Shroomish, can you still battle? Shroomish gets up, with a smug look at roggenrola, roggenrola suddenly becomes paralyzed Liam: Huh? Kyndel: Liam, Shroomish's ability is Effect Spore. It can paralyze, poison its target or be put to sleep. Which in this case, it has. Liam: Okay! Shroomish, Seed Bomb! Shroomish uses Seed Bomb & hits Roggenrola which the attack makes an explosion. When the smoke clears, Roggenrola has a swirl in its core. Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle, Shroomish is the winner! Liam: 'Yay, we did it, Shroomish! '''Shroomish: '*jumping for joy* Shroo Mish! (Yay, yay!) '''Rubbel: Roggenrola, return! He recalls Roggerola back to its PokeBall. Rubbel: You did well, my friend. Take a good rest! Johnny: Liam! Liam! He's our man! If he can't do it, Then I can! Torchic: Tor tor chic (I don't think it goes like that.) Rubbel: Archen, your up! Sends out Archen! Archen: Arc Keeeen! Liam: Archen's a flying-type. Shroomish, return! Liam recalls Shroomish, Liam has Marshtomp's Pokeball! Liam: Marshtomp, go! sends out Marshtomp Marshtomp: Marsh! Liam: Marshtomp, Water Pulse! Rubbel: Intercept with Dragonbreath Marshtomp uses Water Pulse which collides with Archen's Dragonbreath Liam: Now use Tackle! Marshtomp tackles archen, which hits Archen Rubbel: Archen, Dragonbreath again! Archen's Dragonbreath is much weaker then it was before. Liam: Archen's ability is Defeatist, all of Archen's attacks are halved. So Marshtomp, Scald! Marshtomp uses Scald, hits Archen, knocking it out with swirls in its eyes Referee: Archen is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins! Liam: 'Just one more and we win, Marshtomp! ''Marshtomp nods, as Rubbel recalls Archen. '''Kyndel: Just 1 More left Liam. Go and beat it! Rubbel: Larvitar, go! Rubbel sends out his Larvitar Liam: lets end this quick, Marshtomp, Muddy Water! Rubbel: Dodge it and use Attract! Larvitar dodges, she uses Attract which infatuates Marshtomp. Liam: Marshtomp, snap out of it! Kyndel: Marshtomp, Get in the game (Tyler Quote XD) Rubbel: 'Dark Pulse! ''Larvitar uses Dark Pulse which knocks out Marshtomp which has swirls in his eyes '''Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle, Larvitar wins! Liam: 'I only have Ralts & Shroomish left! So, Shroomish your up! ''he sends out shroomish '''Rubbel: Use Attract again! she uses Attract which infatuates Shroomish. Rubbel: Now Headbutt! She uses Headbutt which knocks out Shroomish, but Effect Spore kicks in & poisons Larvitar, but her attack increases, Shroomish has swirls in his eyes. Referee: Shroomish is unable to battle, Larvitar wins! Liam: Return, Shroomish *recalls him* You did great, get a good rest! *cringes, thought-speak* This Larvitar has Guts ability & she's very tough. *talks aloud now* Up to you, Ralts! Go! He sends out Ralts Liam: 'Your my last hope! ''Ralts nods. '''Rubbel: Use Attract one more time! Larvitar uses Attract for a third time, the hearts surround Ralts, it hits, but... Liam: *smugs* My Ralts isn't affected by your Attract, Rubbel. She happens to be a female, in case you didn't know that! Rubbel: Then use Dark Pulse! Larvitar hits Ralts with a devastating Dark Pulse, she's falls unconcious to the ground Liam: RALTS!!!!!! HANG IN THERE!!!!!!!! Referee: Ralts is unable to........*notices ralts slowly getting up* Huh? Ralts opens her eyes with determination, struggling to get up, looks up its opponent, lets out a screaming yell & starts to glow. Rubbel: *shocked in awe* What's going on with Ralts? Liam: *shocked in awe* Can it be? Kyndel: Another one of your pokemon is evolving! Ralts starts to grow a little, its hair grows a little long & grows a white tutu, it adds small green feet on the bottom, her arms change too. Kirlia stood Ralts's place! Kirlia: Kirlia!! Liam: Awesome, she evolved into Kirlia! *scans the pokedex* Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. '' '''Kyndel: '''Ok, Now that Larvitar is going down! Go Liam!! '''Johnny:' I'm gonna see if I can find food. Liam: Now Kirlia, let's show them your new move, use Magical Leaf!! Kirlia uses magical leaf which does 4x the damage to Larvitar Rubbel: OH NO!!!! Liam: *smugs* Oh..Yeah!! Larvitar topples over to the ground, then smoke surrounds her. When the smoke clears, it reveals that Larvitar has swirls in her eyes. Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle, Kirlia wins! Which means the winner of the Gym match goes to Liam! Liam: *cheers* WE WON, KIRLIA!! Kirlia cheers & jumps for joy, then starts dancing from happy emotions Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Shroomish *Liam's Shroomish is revealed to know Bullet Seed, Headbutt & Seed Bomb *Liam's Shroomish is revealed to have Effect Spore as its ability *Liam's Shroomish is confirmed a male *Liam's Marshtomp is revealed to have learned Muddy Water, Water Pulse & Scald *Liam's Marshtomp is confirmed a male. *Liam's Ralts is revealed to know Psychic. *Liam's Ralts is confirmed a female *Liam's Ralts evolves into Kirlia, and learns Magical Leaf *Liam defeats Rubbel and earns the Rubble Badge Episode 4 - Kyndel Very Well Kyndel: '''Now it is my turn! '''Rubbel: Ok, Lets battle! *Uses Full Heals on his pokemon* Kyndel: Yeah, Go Oshawott Oshawott: Osha! Rubbel: Go Roggenrola! Kyndel: Oshawott, Use Water Gun Oshawott Uses water gun and roggenrola is still standing Roggenrola uses tackle but misses Kyndel: Water Gun Again! Oshawott uses water gun and roggenrola topples over Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle, Oshawott wins! Kyndel: Yeah! Rubbel: *Calls Roggenrola back* You did good, Go Larvitar Kyndel: 'Come back Oshawott. Go Trapinch. Use Dig ''Trapinch uses dig and it is Super Effective, Larvitar is still standing 'Rubbel: '''Tackle!!!! ''Larvitar uses tackle and hits, Trapinch uses dig again and Larvitar has swirls in its eyes '''Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle, Trapinch wins Kyndel: 1 Left!?!?!, Keep going trapinch Rubbel: Go Archen Kyndel: No Way! Archen uses wing attack and knocks out Trapinch Referee: Trapinch is unable to battle, Archen wins! Kyndel: Oshawott Go and use water gun! Oshawott uses water gun and hits, Archen uses Wing attack it hits then Oshawott has swirls in her eyes. Referee: 'Oshawott is unable to battle, Archen wins! '''Kyndel: '''You are my last hope, go Minccino and use double slap ''Minccino hits archen and he falls out of the sky and uses Brave bird '''Kyndel: Minccino use tail slap! Minccino gets hit by brave bird and both archen and minccino fall to the ground Kyndel: 'Please get up Minccino. ''Minccino gets up slowly and starts to glow, and she seems to be holding a stone. '''Kyndel: NO WAY!!! Liam: Minccino's evolving!! Minccino gets a white scarf, her ears get bigger and her tail becomes unoticeable. Minccino is replaced by Cinccino Kyndel: Cinccino!?!?!?! Cinccino: '''Cin Cin Cino (We win... i think?) '''Referee: Archen is unable to battle, Cinccino Wins. And the badge goes to Kyndel! Kyndel: YEAH! Lets check you out Cinccino! *Kyndel scans Cinccino on her pokedex* Cinccino the scarf pokemon, and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino's body is coated with a special oil which can help it deflect attacks such as puches Kyndel: Yeah i won my Badge! Liam: Let's see what moves Cinccino has now! *checks the pokedex of cinccino's attacks* Cinccino's usable moves are: Giga Impact, Thunderbolt, Focus Blast & Hyper Voice Trivia *Kyndel's Minccino evolves into Cinccino *Kyndel defeats Rubbel and earns the Rubble Badge Episode 5 - Dewott: The Samarai! Liam, Johnny & Kyndel arrive at the forest Liam: This is a good spot to let our Pokemon have some fresh air! *throws his pokeballs* Come out, everybody! Liam sends out his Marshtomp, Shroomish, Kirlia & Growlithe Kyndel: Great Idea! *Sends Out her Pokemon* Kyndel sends out Cinccino, Trapinch and Oshawott Kyndel: Wait... Didn't you have a Foongus? Liam: Still got him! *sends out his shiny Foongus* Come out Foongus! Foongus sparkles gold as it exits from the PokeBall S.Foongus: Foon Gus! (Good to be back) Liam: Can you play with the other Pokemon for a bit? Shiny Foongus nods yes, it hops over to the other pokemon (Pokemon's POV, aka: point of view) Marshtomp: So what shall we do? Torchic: Rest? Kirlia: '''What's the deal about resting? '''Torchic: We haven't had any time to rest and relax. So let's take advantage of this time. Shroomish: '''Yeah, lets relax! '''Marshtomp: Shroomish, not you too! Oshawott: Relaxing is something that never happens regularly, so we should take this chance and enjoy it! Shiny Foongus: Oshawott's right, we should relax! Growlithe: and chill like a Cubchoo! Kirlia: I guess your right! a Plusle who is female & a Minun who is male appear, which are wild pokemon Wild Minun: What are you doing? Growlithe: Relaxing!! Hey, Minun & Plusle, can you go and see Liam & Kyndel? Wild Minun: Sure, we have nowhere to go *walks over to Liam* Liam catches the Minun & Kyndel catches the Plusle. After their captures, they send them out to play with the others. (Trainers POV) Liam: So you haven't got a pokemon yet, viola? Viola: '''wait, how do you know my name? '''Liam: I've read it in books! Anyway, are you going to get your first Pokemon to choose? Viola: '''No, not yet. Ive only just heard of what pokemon was when I traveled to the town over. I mainly do fortune telling. '''Liam: Fortune telling? Minun: Mai? (What?) Viola: '''its when you can see other people's futures....and stuf. '''Minun: Ma Mai Mai? (Do I have a future of learning any new attacks?) Viola: '''silly child, I cannot see the future by choice, only when my orb tells me. '''Minun: *scolds at viola* Mai Ma-Mai Mai (I am NOT a silly child, Viola!) Kyndel: Well, if that is what she wants to do, i say let her do it! Look Liam, Over there *She Points over to a Gothita* I am going to capture her! Gothita: Goth Goth (What do you want?) Kyndel: '''Go Cinncino! Use Giga Impact *Cinncino uses Giga Impact and Gothita dodges* '''Kyndel: Wow she is fast! Gothita: '''Goth! ( I'm a Boy!!!) '''Kyndel: Sorry, Cinncino use Thunderbolt. *Cinncino uses thunderbolt and hits Gothita* Kyndel: Go *Throws Pokeball at Gothita* Gothita: Goth Goth (No, i don't want a trainer) *The Pokeball hits, it shakes and clicks meaning the capture is complete Kyndel: Yay, i caught a Gothita! Gothita: '''Goth (Great, *Rolls his eyes*) '''Kyndel: '''Now i have 4 Pokemon! '''Liam: actually you have five, you caught a plusle, i caught minun Minun: Mai Mai (Liam's right!) Johnny: yay! ???: '''Do you kids like pokemon? '''Kyndel: '''Of course... who are you? '''PM: '''I am the pokemon man! '''Kyndel: And... PM: '''Trainers can swap any of their pokemon for a random one that i have been given. '''Kyndel: I Dont know if i want to try that PM: Come on! Kyndel: 'Fine! Umm... Ahh, Zigzagoon i will use you since you dont do anything! '''PM: '*Gets Pokeball* And you get this *Hands her a pokeball* '''Kyndel: '''And this is.. '''PM: Your new pokemon! *Vanishes* Kyndel: Ok, Any ideas who it could be? Growlithe is chatting with Johnny's Poochyena (Pokemon's POV) Growlithe: What's your gender? Plusle: He isnt talking for some reason Oshawott: I really want to battle! Wild Cascoon: I'll battle you, Oshawott! Poochyena: I'm male, and I wanna battle too. It's not fair only you guys and your trainers get to battle. Growlithe: I may look like a boy, but i'm actually a female! Oshawott: Great *Uses Water gun* Cascoon: *Harden* Oshawott: *Water Gun* Cascoon: *Harden* Oshawott: *Water Gun* Is that the only move you know? Cascoon: '''Pretty Much! '''Oshawott: *Learns the move Razor Shell* Yay! *Starts to Glow* What? Gothita: Your evolving! Geez.. ???: 'You have to be better than that if you want me on your team! *Vanishes* ''(Trainers POV) Liam, Kyndel, Viola & Johnny rush into the scene '''Liam: Kyndel, look! Viola: *appears* huh? what? Kyndel: O_O My Oshawott is evolving! Oshawott's scalchop splits into two scalchops and grows much taller, the glow fades, Dewott stood its place. Liam: Awesome Kyndel, your Oshawott has evolved into Dewott! Liam scans his Pokedex Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. Liam: Dewott's also learned some new moves, which is Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Retaliate & Ice Beam Kyndel: Any ideas on what the pokemon that man gave me? Marshtomp, Minun & Liam shakes their heads saying no. Liam: What did they give you? Kyndel: *opens the pokeball* OMG, its a Zorua!!! Liam: um....how come they're two minuns? Minun: Mai Mai (I'm the real one!) the Other Minun summersalts a pink glow turning back into Zorua, chuckling cheekily Kyndel: My Zorua is amazing! Trivia *Liam is reveal to have caught a Growlithe *Kyndel catches a Plusle & Gothita *Kyndel obtains a Zorua *Kyndel's Oshawott evolves into Dewott, and learns Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Retaliate & Ice Beam *Liam catches a Minun Episode 6 - Wolf It Down in a Gulpin Liam: 'This could be a good spot to relax! Alright everybody come on out! ''Liam sends out Marshtomp, Whismur, Shroomish, Minun, Kirlia & Growlithe. Kyndel: Go everyone! Kyndel sends out Zorua, Cinccino, Plusle, Gothita, Dewott & Trapinch '''Liam: I just caught this Whismur a while ago, right buddy? Whismur: Whis Mur! (Right, Liam!) Kyndel: Hey, i got an idea! Lets have a 3 on 3 battle Liam!?! Liam: Sure, i'll start with Shroomish! Liam brings in shroomish, who is ready for battle! Kyndel: And i will start with Gothita! Kyndel sends out Gothita Liam: 'Shroomish, start off with bullet seed ''Shroomish uses Bullet Seed. '''Kyndel: Use psyshock Gothita Uses Psyshock The two attacks collide, evenly matched. '' '''Liam:' Now Headbutt! Shroomish charges for a headbutt Kyndel: Faint Attack!!! Gothita uses Faint Attack, It hits without fail Shroomish gets pushed back by faint attack, picks himself up. Gothita somehow gets paralyzed. Kyndel: *Uses a cheri berry* i know about abilities! Psyshock!!! Gothita uses Psyshock Liam: 'Dodge it! ''Shroomish jumps up, dodging psyshock, cue to the sun, suddenly shroomish top bud begins to absorb sunlight. '''Liam: Um....Shroomish? Is that what I think it is? Kyndel: '''Not SolarBeam!!! Dodge it Gothita and use Future Sight!!! '''Liam: Launch the SolarBeam! Shroomish: SHROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shroomish fires his solarbeam, again the two attacks collide, but this time solarbeam overpowers future sight Gothita has swirls in his eyes Referee: Gothita is unable'' to battle, Shroomish wins! '''Kyndel:' You did great! Ok Go Zorua! She throws the pokeball and inside is a Torchic, but it is an illusion as a pink glow changes him back Kyndel: Use Faint Attack! Shroomish is smacked by the move, falls to the ground Liam: Shroomish, hang in there, i know you can do it! Shroomish hears Liam's call, slowly gets up. Shroomish: '''*is shaken* Sh-sh-ro-ooom *lets a loud yell* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSH!!! *starts to glow* '''Referee: *watches the glow in amazement* What's this? Liam: '''*in amazement* Can this be? '''Kyndel: No...Way... Liam: Shroomish is evolving!! Shroomish grows taller, its head becomes a mushroom for a helmet, starts to grow a tail, small hands appear in its body, the glow fades & Breloom stood his place! Breloom: 'Bre LOOOM!!! '''Liam: '''Awesome!! ''Liam scans his Pokedex on Breloom ''Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer. '' '''Liam: Looks like Breloom's learned some new moves! Kyndel: Ok, use Faint Attack again!! Liam: Breloom, return! *recalls breloom* I'm gonna save you for later, so get a good rest! Growlithe, take over! He sends out Growlithe Growlithe: Growl lithe! Kyndel: Faint Attack Liam: Intercept it with Flame Wheel! Both of the attacks collide, & both sides are pushed back from the explosion! Liam: Do a head-on collision using Flame Charge, and use every ounce of energy you've got! Growlithe charges with flame charge Kyndel: Use Foul Play Foul Play & Flame Charge collide with a vengance causing a huge explosion Liam: '''GROWLITHE!! '''Kyndel: Zorua?!?!?!? The smoke clears, both Growlithe & Zorua have swirls for eyes Referee: Growlithe & Zorua are both unable to battle! Liam: Growlithe, return! *recalls her, looks at the pokeball, smiles gently* Thank you, buddy. Now get yourself a good, long rest! Kyndel: Cinccino... Go!!! Liam: A Normal-type, so i'll choose Breloom! Sends out Breloom Liam: 'Since Shroomish has evolved into Breloom, its now part Fighting-type! So use Sky Uppercut! ''Breloom uses Sky Uppercut, but only grazed her, then suddenly Breloom has hearts for eyes '''Liam: '''Breloom, what's the matter with you? '''Kyndel: Now Cinccino, use Thunderbolt! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Breloom hard '' '''Breloom: '*still infatuated* Liam: Oh man, I totally forgot the Cinccino's ability is Cute Charm! Breloom snaps out of infatuation, but collapses due to exhaustion with swirls for eyes Referee: Breloom is unable to battle, Cinccino wins! Kyndel: Only 1 more to go! Liam: Whismur, you're up! He sends out Whismur! Whismur: Whis Mur! Kyndel: Cinccino, THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!!!! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Whismur Liam: Whismur, can you keep battling? Whismur gets up and nods yes Liam: Use Flamethrower! Kyndel: Thunderbolt again!! Go Cinccino! Again Cinccino uses thunderbolt, which overpowers Whismur, Whismur slams into a wall, topples flat on his face with swirls for eyes Referee: '''Whismur is unable to continue, Cinccino is the winner & Kyndel wins the match! '''Kyndel: Woah... We won! *she hugs Cinccino* Whismur wakes up, apologizes to Liam Whismur: Whis Mur Mur Whismur! (I'm sorry I lost, Liam!) Liam: It's okay, Whismur. You did your best! Whismur starts to cry Whismur: 'Waaaaaaaahh! ''Liam picks up Whismur, and conforts him '''Liam: Awwww..don't cry, Whismur. It's okay! Kyndel: Aww... Poor Whismur! ???: Gul pin pin *gives whismur a sitrus berry* (Here you go, Whismur) Whismur: Mur? (Huh?) Whismur eats it & feels much better Liam: That was really nice, Gulpin! Thank you! Wild Gulpin: Gul pin (Your welcome!) Liam: Hey Gulpin, would you like to come along you me? Gulpin smiles happily & nods yes Liam: *holds a pokeball & gulpin taps it with his hand, sucked inside & clicks, resulting his capture* Awesome, I caught a Gulpin! *the pokeball shrinks small since he already has 6 pokemon* Kyndel: how many pokemon is that now Liam? Liam: that's 11 pokemon, I also caught Teddiursa, Togepi & Wailmer Kyndel:'''where was i when all that happened! Anyway i have 6 pokemon so far '''Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Whismur, Teddiursa, Togepi & Wailmer *Liam catches a Gulpin *Liam battles Kyndel, but loses. *Liam's Shroomish learns SolarBeam *Liam's Shroomish evolves into Breloom Episode 7 - Palpitoad & Vibrava, The Vibration Friends! We start where Liam attempts to catch a Palpitoad, Breloom's Seed Bomb knocks it out cold Liam: Go, Pokeball! Palpitoad who has swirls for eyes is hit by it, sucked in the ball, it wiggles a bit, and clicks for its capture. Liam: I caught Palpitoad, my 12th member! Gothita and skorupi walk up to Kyndel Kyndel: Who's your friend? Gothita tells Kyndel that Skorupi wants to come along Kyndel: Ok, Skorupi can come with me. Gothita Smiles and Kyndel Presses the pokeball on Skorupi. It shakes and then clicks meaning that Skorupi is captured. Vibrava and Lotad go to Kyndel. '' '''Kyndel: '''i would capture you Lotad but i have no Pokeballs left sorry! But you can come with me until i get a pokeball! ''Lotad Nods happily! (Pokemon's POV) Whismur: Liam's on a roll! Marshtomp: Yeah! Trapinch: if their is more of you then wouldnt you get less attention? Gothita: i hate to admit it but Trapinch is right Gulpin: How come, Gothita? Gothita: Because the more pokemon their is, then the less attention you get if you share the attention equally. For example you have 10 friends and 10 lollypops and you give each friend a lollypop, but if you have 2 friends then they get 5 each. Breloom: I'm surprised that i learned SolarBeam during our battle, Gothita! Gothita: Yeah, me too. Anyways when will we be getting to the next gym? Palpitoad: The next gym is Walmart City which has Poison type pokemon, it wont be easy, except for me, Kirlia & Marshtomp! Gothita: Wait... Here comes a pokemon Wild Skorupi: '''Im a Skorupi! '''Gothita: Hey Skorupi, Come with us! Skorupi: Yeah i will come with you! Gothita: Yay! Palpitoad: My ability is Hydration! Breloom: What's Hydration? Skorupi: I think it is when a pokemon gets health back every turn of battle? Trapinch: Sorry Skorupi, but the ability is that All status problems are healed when raining. Cinccino: '''Thats right i think! '''Palpitoad: Skorupi, you have the ability called Sniper! Breloom: '''What's Sniper? '''Skorupi: Sniper makes critcal hits 3x the damage insted of 2x. Cinccino: That will help in a grass gym since you are half Bug and half Poison. Palpitoad: Yours is Cute Charm, Cinccino! Trapinch: '''*Starts to glow* Whats happening to me! '''Palpitoad: Can this be? Kirlia: Trapinch is evolving!! Trapinch grows wings, its body becomes longer and its hands and feet grow thinner. Trapinch has evolved into Vibrava. Vibrava: 'i have evolved! ''Liam scans his pokedex. ''Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Trapinch. By flapping their wings, they create vibrations, emitting ultrasonic waves. '' ''Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water. '' '''Breloom: *to palpitoad* You and Vibrava are both Vibration Pokemon. Palpitoad: '''That's right! '''Whismur: '''What can i evolve into & what's my evolutionary family? '''Vibrava: '''Loudred is you next evolution then Exploud '''Wild Lotad: '''Hi... '''Vibrava: Is something wrong Lotad? W.Lotad: '''My trainer abandoned me! '''Vibrava: Oh... That is a shame! W.Lotad: '''I really want a new trainer! '''Vibrava: Well, you could go and see Kyndel... My trainer? W.Lotad: Yes Thank You!!! Vibrava: '''i will show you to her! '''Trivia *Liam catches a Palpitoad *Kyndel catches a Lotad *Kyndel catches a Shiny Skorupi *Kyndel's Shiny Trapinch evolves into Shiny Vibrava *Palpitoad is revealed to have Hydration as its ability *Shiny Skorupi is revealed to have Sniper as its ability Episode 8 - Combusken The Flame Liam: *holding whismur in his arms* This must be Walmart City! Whismur: Whis Mur Mur! (Yes, this is the place!) Kyndel: '''Wow, this city is huge! '''Lotad: '''Lo Lo Lo Tad (I agree Kyndel!) '''Gothita: '''Goth Goth (What Pokemon are you two gunna use?) '''Kyndel: '''Thats a good question Gothita! '''Liam: I'm gonna use Kirlia, Marshtomp, Whismur & Palpitoad Kyndel: '''Im using Dewott, Vibrava, Gothita and Cinccino '''Liam: '''The Gym will be Poison-type Pokemon, be careful! (in the gym Liam starts to battle Toxie) '''Toxie: this will be a 4-on-4 battle, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Drapion, lets go! Drapion: 'Durrraaa!! '''Liam: '''Drapion? *scans the pokedex* ''Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With it sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison. '' '''Kyndel: *'While petting Skorupi* That's the pokemon that you will be someday! '''Skorupi: Pi Pi Pi (Yay, Thats great!) Kyndel: '''I am going to train outside for my gym battle. Good luck Liam! ''Outside: '' 'Kyndel: '''Ok, Cinccino use Thunderbolt! ''Cinccino practises Thundebolt '''PM: Remember me?!? Kyndel: I am training here PM: Want to try the game again Kyndel: No, i havent got any pokemon that i want to give away. Or you could give me one and i will give you one later? PM: Fine! *Vanishes and leaves a pokeball in his place* Kyndel: I wonder if i will have as much luck this time! Back at the gym, Liam has lost 2 Pokemon, and Toxie has lost 3 pokemon, Toxie's last Pokemon is Toxicroak, Liam battles it with whismur! Liam: 'Whismur, Flamethrower! '''Toxie: '''Dodge it, & use Brick Break! ''Toxicroak dodges flamethrower & hits whismur with brick break, knocking him out. Whismur has swirls for eyes. '''Referee: Whismur is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins! Liam: '''Whismur, return. You did great, now get a good rest! Kirlia, you're up! '''Kirlia: '''Kir lia! '''Kyndel: Go Kirlia! Toxie: Toxicroak, Cross Chop! Liam: Dodge it & use Thunderbolt Kirlia dodges cross chop & attacks with thunderbolt Toxie: *smugs* Secret Power! Toxicroak hits Kirlia with secret power, paralyzing her Liam: '*cringes* Its paralyzed.......Huh? ''Toxicroak is paralyzed as well '''Toxie: Toxicroak, what happened? Liam: Oh, I forgot that Kirlia's special ability is Synchronize! Whenever Kirlia get infected with Poison, Paralysis & a Burn, the opponent gets infected too! Kirlia, Confusion! Toxie: Toxicroak, shoot it down with Cross Chop! Toxicroak pummels Kirlia down with Cross Chop, Kirlia is down on the floor Liam: KIRLIA!!!! All gasp in horror Liam: 'I'm begging you, Kirlia. Please get up, I know you can do it, I believe in you! ''Kirlia is still not moving. '''Liam: *gets teary, shuts his eyes tight, then shouts very loud* KIRRRLLLLLLLLIAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Kirlia wakes up with determination, gets up for dear life, lets a huge yell & starts to glow Liam: *in amazement* Huh? Toxie: *in amazement* Now what? Referee: *in amazement* Check it out! Kyndel: Again!?!?! Liam: Kirlia's evolving!! Kirlia changes her hair, the tutu grows longer, a small red triangle appear in her chest, the glow fades and Gardevoir stood Kirlia's place '' '''Gardevoir:' Gard Devoir! Liam: She's beautiful *scans the dex* Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power'. It will even give its life to protect its Trainer.'' '''Kyndel: Wow....!!!! Gardevoir twirls around then winks one eye & several hearts appear, then the hearts launch at Toxicroak. Toxicroak is surrounded by a ring of hearts & hits Toxicroak, it has hearts for eyes, infatuating Toxicroak. Toxie: *in disbelief* Toxicroak, what's wrong? Trent: *walks in* .............Oh cool a battle. *watches* Liam: She learned Attract! Now Gardevoir, Psychic! Gardevoir hits Toxicroak with Psychic, which topples over with swirls for eyes Referee: Toxicroak is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins, so the winner goes to Liam! Liam: We did it! Gardevoir cheers for joy, hugs Liam in embrace, hears clapping Trent: *claps* Nice win. Gardevoir: '''Garde Voir Voir Garde Voir! (It was your determination that made me evolve, Liam!) '''Trent: Good old trainer moments......well, I'll get going *begins to walk outside* Liam: Wait! Trent: Huh? *stops* What? *turns around to see Liam* Oh, hi. Liam: Where will you go? Trent: Wherever my heart takes me, I suppose. Liam: I can fix that, why not join with us? Kyndel: Yeah!!! Come with us!!! Trent: Sure, sounds fun. Trivia *Liam's Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir, and learns Attract *Liam defeats Toxie and earns the Venom Badge *Trent joins the group *Gardevoir is revealed to have Synchronize as its ability Episode 9 - Trading Clamperls Liam: What is this place? suddenly they hear a cry for help ???: Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiii! Liam: What's that noise? Sounds like someone needs help! Let's go guys! Both Kyndel & Trent nod in agreement Kyndel: Oh no.... Trent: I wonder what's wrong. A group of Granbull growls at Togepi Togepi: *stammering* Toki toki Liam: Who's that Pokemon? *scans the Pokedex* Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks. '' ''Liam points his Pokedex to the other one Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted. '' '''Liam: '''This is bad, that Togepi looks injured '''Trent:' That's not good. Kyndel: Go Cinccino! Use thunderbolt on the granbull! Liam: Loudred, stop the Granbull *sends out Loudred* Loudred: Loud dred! Liam: Use Roar on the Granbull Loudred uses Roar which scares away the granbull. Kyndel: awww.... Are you ok Togepi? And i never knew your Whismur evolved, Liam? Loudred: *smiles at Kyndel, as Liam pets him* Lou dred! (thanks, kyndel) Liam: Not only that, he learned Brick Break in the process! Kyndel: Togepi, want to come with me? Togepi: Briiiiii (Yeah, you saved me!) Kyndel pats a pokeball on togepi and it clicks Liam points over to that trade slot machine Liam: Look there! Kyndel: OMG, a real trade machine Liam: I'll trade you my Clamperl with yours! Liam & Kyndel rush in the trade machine Kyndel insertes her clampearl Liam inserts his Clamperl the machine sucks the two balls & switches side, the trade is complete! Liam: Let's check them out! *sends out his recently traded Clamperl who has the Deepseascale* Kyndel sends out hers too, then Both Clamperls Regular & Shiny start to glow a white light Kyndel: they are evolving!!! Liam's Shiny Clamperl evolves into a Shiny Gorebyss, while at the same time Kyndel's Clamperl becomes a Huntail. S.Gorebyss: Gorre byss!! (I evolved!) Liam: *smiles* Wow, my Clamperl became a Gorebyss!! Kyndel: Wow, a Huntail! Liam scans Gorebyss with his Pokedex, while Kyndel does the same Huntail, the Deep Sea Pokémon and an evolved form of Clamperl. It uses its fish shaped tail to entice prey before snapping it up in its large jaws. Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon and an evolved form of Clamperl. A powerful swimmer and beautiful to watch, Its long, beautiful pink body is more vivid in the springtime. '' '''Trent:' Awesome evolutions guys, I wish I had someone to trade with. PM: '''That can be arranged! '''Trent: Who are you? PM: '''I'm the pokemon man! '''Trent: Oh I've heard about you. You like trading with people. *takes out Treecko's Poke Ball* Here I'll trade you my Treecko, as it doesn't seem happy with me, maybe it'll be happier somewhere else. PM: Speaking of trade, Kyndel, You need to give me a pokemon! Kyndel: Fine *Quickly catches a wrumple* Here! PM: Good, That is one issue solved heres your pokemon Trent was it? *Vanishes in a cloud of smoke* Kyndel: 'Mysterious! Anyway lets see the pokemon i get! *She opens the pokeball* ''A Icey pokemon comes out of the pokeball, it is shown to be a Vanillite!!! '''Vanillite: Van illite Lite Vanillite (Hello, so your name's Kyndel, Nice to meet you!) Liam scans his Pokedex on Vanillite Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow. '' '''Liam: '''Hey Trent, why not check out your new Pokemon! '''Trent: '''Alright, let's see what this is..... *opens Pokeball* ''A tiny racoon pokemon comes out of Trent's pokeball, and it's revealed to be Zigzagoon! Zigzagoon: '''Zig! Zag, Zag! Zig zag! (Hi there! Someone finally got me! I hope you like end up to like me.) '''Trent: Aw, aren't you cute? *holds up Zigzagoon and begins to pet it* I know most people wouldn't be satisfied with the trade, but I like the outcome already. Kyndel: I hope you like that zigzagoon, it was proberly mine! Zigzagoon: *nods* Kyndel: i hope you two get along better Trent: 'Thanks, we will. Hey Zigzagoon, would you mind if I just called you Zig? '''Zigzagoon: '*nods no and is happy about the nickname* '''Trent: Alright Zig, wanna get back in your Poke Ball? Zig: '*nods no* '''Trent: '''Wanna walk with us for a while? '''Zig: '*nods yes* '''Trent: Okay, cool. Trivia *Liam's Whismur is revealed to have evolved into Loudred & has learned Brick Beak *Kyndel catches a Togepi *Trent obtains a Zigzagoon *Kyndel obtains a Vanillite *Liam's Clamperl evolves into Gorebyss *Kyndel's Clamperl evolves into Huntail Episode 10 - Vullaby's Flying School The intro is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf1BIWoriIU Liam: Look there, a Vullaby! Liam scans the pokedex Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself. ''' Vullaby is trying hard to fly, but stumbles over Kyndel: Awww... Poor Vullaby! PM: Guess who....!!! Kyndel: Oh God... why?!?!?! PM: '''Anyone want to trade? '''Kyndel: To make you go away anything! *Gives him S.Skorupi* PM: Take it! *Gives her a pokeball* Liam, Do you want a new pokemon? Kyndel: '''Liam, Not like im forcing you but he proberly isnt going to go away until he gets a pokemon! *Opens the pokeball* Oh wow, its a........Aron!!!!!!! Vullaby, do you want to come with me? '''Vullaby: Vull Vull By By (If you teach me to fly then yes) Kyndel: '''Ok, Lets take you to the flying school!!!! '''Liam: *sends it out* Come out! A little polar bear cub with a runny drool in its nose appears in a flash of light Liam: Who's that Pokemon? He scans the pokedex Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Beartic. Cubchoo's runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves. '' '''Trent:' That's a cute Pokemon. I know a little bit about Cubchoo. It evolves into Beartic. Cubchoo: Cub choo choo (Nice to meet you, Liam!) Dewott walks up to Kyndel holding a pokeball* Kyndel: '''Who's that? '''Dewott: '''Dew Dew Wott (Its our new friend) '''Kyndel: Have fun! Just dont forget it!! (cue to Pokemon's POV, Liam, Kyndel & Trent all send out their Pokemon to play) Zig: Hi guys. Cubchoo: Oh hi Zig, Riolu & Taillow! Teddiursa: It's a pleasure to meet you! Riolu: Yeah, it's cool to meet you too. Taillow: '''Yeah, it is. '''Pidove: I just joined Liam's team! Marshtomp: What's with the pink bow on your head, Pidove? Pidove: I'm a female! Vanilllite: I hope i can stay on Kyndels team Teddiursa: I agree! Cubchoo: The next time we see PM, we'll give him a piece of our mind! Cinccino: Many of our friends wouldnt have came though Pidove: it's disappointing! Cinccino: '''Anyway, lets stop talking about the bad things! '''Marshtomp: Good idea, Cinccino! Dewott, any ideas of what we should do when we see PM again? Dewott: '''Well, he hasnt done anything wrong, maybe we could ask him for a free pokemon for our group? '''PM: I'm Back!!!!!!!! Dewott: Hey, could we have a pokemon? PM: Ok, since it will be good publicity *Leaves a Pokeball then Vanishes* Dewott: I should give this to Kyndel!! Marshtomp: 'Good idea, Dewott! '''Dewott: '*Opens the pokeball* O_O '''S.Shaymin: '''Where am i? '''Dewott: Your a S.Shaymin! Marshtomp: *has a pokeball too, summons it & gasps* A Pokemon with two tails, its head is blue with a small ruby on to of its head. Cubchoo: Incredible, it's an Azelf! Cinccino: Dont you find it weird we are all getting rare pokemon? Anyway there is another 3 to open! I guess i will open 1 anyone else want to open any? Cinccino opens 1 of the 3 pokeballs and a yellow pokemon with a scarf and big head Vullaby: Thats a Jirachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Faints* Vanillite: Thats a bit over the top! 2 more left, So.... Jirachi: Hello Cinccino: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!! Zorua: Calm Down... We are just lucky! Vanillite: '''Just 2 more to open! '''Zorua: '''How are we going to decide who gets who? '''Cubchoo: *sends out another* O_O A pokemon which has green arched hair, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. Marshtomp: OMG!! It's a.... Teddiursa: A Meloetta!! Taillow: Wow, I feel as if we won a raffle. Zorua: *opens the last one* OMG! Its a....Keldeo!!! Mesprit: I'll join too! Uxie: Me too! Zorua: Ok, now that we have all these pokemon, how are we going to decide who gets who????? Trivia *Kyndel catches a Vullaby *Trent obtains a S.Shaymin & Uxie *Kyndel obtains an Aron, Mesprit, Meloetta & Jirachi *Liam obtains a Keldeo & Azelf *Liam is revealed to have caught a Pidove *Pidove is confirmed a female Episode 11 - The Great Maractus Desert Liam: Wow, its a desert! ???: Dile Dile (it sure is!) Kyndel: Um... Liam, where are the pokemon we got last time? Sandile: I wanna join Liam's team! Liam: Sure! *catches the sandile using his pokeball* Kyndel: Wow 5 minutes in this desert and you already have another pokemon! XD anyway there is a trail here lets follow it! S.Maractus: Can i be on your team Kyndel? Kyndel: '''Why not! *catches Maractus* '''S.Maractus: YAY Kyndel: '''Trent, Do you want to trade Mesprit for Shaymin? '''Sandile: *growls at something* Liam: What's wrong, Sandile? Sandile: I smell trouble! Kyndel: Thats not good! Trent: *spacing out, remembering something* Butch: Trouble indeed! Liam: TEAM ROCKET!! THAT'S CASSIDY... Kyndel: '''Really!! And Botch '''Trent: Oh what? Sorry. I was just remembering something..........anyways, I know Team Rocket. It's Cassidy and Bartholumew. Butch: 'I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS NOT BARTHOLUMEW OR BOTCH! IT'S BUTCH!!! Go, Scolipede! ''sends his scolipede out '''Trent: One: No you didn't, and two: Go Taillow! Taillow: Taillow! (Alright!) Kyndel: Cinccino! Butch: Scolipede, use Poison Sting on those creeps! Scolipede uses poison sting aiming for trent Sandile: SAND SANDILE!!! (TRENT, WATCH OUT!!) Taillow: *takes the hit for Trent and falls to the ground* Tail..........(Ugh.......) Trent: NO! TAILLOW! Come on buddy, I believe in you! Taillow: *begins to glow* Sandile: *in amazement* Hey look! Liam: '*in amazement* Tailliow is evolving! '''Kyndel: '''Wow.....!!! ''Taillow grows larger & taller, and Swellow stood its place! '''Swellow: SWEELLLLOWW!!! Liam: Taillow...! Kyndel: '''Nope, Swellow '''Liam: Taillow evolved!! Liam scans the pokedex on swellow Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon and the evolved form of Taillow. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey Swellow uses Aerial Ace on Sableye, while Sandile uses Crunch on scolipede, knocking them out, then Sandile is surrounded with a red glow! Liam: What's Sandile doing? Kyndel: Its his ability, Moxie! Liam: '''What's Moxie? '''Kyndel: '''Sandile's special ability, it activates if it knocks out an opponent & then it increases its Attack '''Liam: Sandile, send them flying with Sandstorm Sandile uses Sandstorm & sends Team Rocket blasting off again Kyndel: '''HOW DO THEY FLY!?!?!?!?!?!? Anyways where we off to next? '''S.Archen: Arch Arch Arch (You, Capture me!) Kyndel: Urrmmmm...... Fine! *Catches Archen* Trivia *Kyndel catches a Shiny Maractus *Liam catches a Sandile *Liam's Sandile has Moxie as its ability *Trent's Taillow evolves into Swellow & learns Aerial Ace *Kyndel catches an Archen Episode 12 - The Cherubi Garden Liam: '''Look at that garden, its full of grass type Pokemon '''Kyndel: Wow, I wonder what pokemon are in here! They see a Snivy, a Petilil, Pansage, Sewaddle, Swadloon, Cherrim, Chikorita, Treecko & some Cherubi Liam: There's a bunch of Grass-type Pokemon Kyndel: Wow, this is amazing! Swadloon & Leavanny are knitting. Leavanny makes a leaf hood, she sees Liam's Sandile and puts it on him. Kyndel: Awww.. Leavanny puts one on Dewott & Cinccino as well Kyndel: Thanks Leavanny! Leavanny: Lea Vanny (No problem!) Liam: I'd love a Grass Pokemon like you, Leavanny! Would you like to come along with me? Leavanny nods yes, Liam pulls in a Net Ball, Leavanny taps it & Liam catches the Leavanny A Cherubi hops over to Kyndel Kyndel: Hello Cherubi, You are so cute! Cherubi blushes Kyndel: You just have to come with me!! Cherubi smiles & nods Kyndel: YAY! A Chikorita walks up to Kyndel A Snivy walks over to Liam Kyndel: I can't believe the variety of pokemon in here! Wow, A Chikorita! Liam: What is it, Snivy? Chikorita: '''Chika Chika Rita! (Can i join you Kyndel?) '''Kyndel: Ok, Sure! Snivy: Sni Sni vy! (Can I join too, Liam?) Liam: Sure! Team rocket appear, as Liam & Kyndel glare at Cassidy & Butch Kyndel: 'No, not Cassidy and Broth?.... '''Chikorita: '*Glares at TR* '''Snivy: *glares at TR* Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!! Kyndel: '''Ok, whatever you say! GO CHIKORITA! '''Butch: Go, Frillish! Butch brings out his male Frillish Liam: Who's that Pokemon? Kyndel: Its a Frillish! Chikorita, Razor Leaf!! Liam Scans Frillish in his pokedex Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level. '' '''Liam:' Leavanny, go! Use X-Scissor! Leavanny hits Frillish with X-Scissor Cassidy sends out a new pokemon of hers Cassidy: Meet Nosepass! Chikorita's Razor Leaf hits Frillish! Kyndel: Dewott go and use Hydro Pump! Dewott hits Nosepass with Hydro Pump! Liam: 'Marshtomp, use Scald on that Nosepass ''Marshtomp smacks Nosepass with Scald, and Nosepass catches on fire. '''Kyndel: Finish them off with Hydro Blast!! *Dewott sends TR Blasting off again, Naturally. And a brief shout can be heard. A Shiny Gloom walks up to Kyndel Kyndel: '''Come with me Gloom!?! '''S.Gloom: Gloo Gloo Ooom (Sure i will!) Trivia *Kyndel catches a Cherubi, Chikorita & a Shiny Gloom *Liam catches a Leavanny & a Snivy Episode 13 - The Double Water Evolution! We begin where Liam & Kyndel battle Team Rocket, Liam with Marshtomp & Kyndel with Dewott Kyndel: Dewott use Hydro Pump! Liam: Marshtomp, use Water Gun Marshtomp uses water gun but it turns into a Hyrdo Cannon '' ''Dewott suddenly uses Hydro Cannon Liam: Wow, what's that move? Kyndel: Hydro Cannon? Marshtomp: Shtomp! (Ha!) Kyndel: Yay, go Dewott! Marshtomp & Dewott both start to glow white simultaneously Kyndel: '''The 3rd Evolution! '''Liam: They're both evolving!! Marshtomp's fin splits into two, its body gets bigger and its tail grows bigger into one & Swampert stood its place. Swampert: Swaaam Perrrt!! Liam: Awesome, My Marshtomp has evolved into Swampert! Kyndel: Dewott? Trent: *finally catches up* You guys really left me overnight? Luckily I found your footsteps. He sees Dewott glowing & starts to change Kyndel: 'He is Evolving!!! ''Dewott's legs and arms grow longer and grows a horn on its head, And his tail grows longer! He has evolved & Samurott stood in his place! '''Samurott: '''SAMUROTT!!! '''Liam: I gotta check out Swampert Liam scans the pokedex on Swampert Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin. '' '''Kyndel: '''Liam, Do you want to have a triple battle? '''Liam: '''Before we do that, why not check out Samurott with your Pokedex! '''Kyndel:' Yeah, Sure! Kyndel scans the pokedex on Samurott Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well. Kyndel: '''Wow! '''Liam: '''Alright! Sandile, Teddiursa & Minun, time for battle '''Kyndel: '''Gothita, Lotad and Petilil for me! '''Sandile: Sand Dile! Teddiursa: '''Teddy Ursa! '''Minun: '''Mai Mai '''Gothita: Goth Lotad: Tad Tad Petilil: Petil Pet Liam: 'Sandile use Crunch on Gothita, Teddiursa use Slash on Lotad & Minun use Helping Hand on Sandile ''Minun uses Helping Hand to give Sandile some more power, Sandile's Crunch becomes much strong due to Helping Hand, Teddursa uses Slash & heads for Lotad '''Kyndel: '''Dodge Slash and use Solarbeam on Sandile Lotad!!! Gothita use Psyshock on Minun. Petilil use Cut on Minun!!! '''Liam: Dodge that, Sandile! Sandile dodges SolarBeam, Minun dodges both attack by swiftly running past. Liam: Minun, was that a new move? Minun nods yes Kyndel: It used Agility! Guys same attacks again!!! Liam: 'Keep dodging with Agility, Minun! And Sandile intercept it with Sandstorm! ''Minun keeps dodging the attacks, as Sandile uses Sandstorm to black SolarBeam. '''Kyndel: Gothita use Psyshock on Teddiursa! Teddiursa dodges and uses slash on Gothita, he falls to the ground! he then slowly gets up and starts to glow! Kyndel: OMG!!! Minun: Mai? (Huh?) Sandile: Sand Dile? (What's going on?) Teddiursa: Teddy tedy (Can it be?) Liam: Gothita's evolving!!! Gothita grows longer, his hair gets longer too. Gothita has evolved into Gothorita!!! Gothorita: *Excited Noise* Liam: 'Who's that Pokemon? ''Liam scans the pokedex! ''Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon. '' '''Kyndel: Attack with Psychic!!! Lotad use Solarbeam on Teddiursa, And Petilil Use Solarbeam on Sandile!!! the attacks hit teddiursa & Minun knocking them both out who have swirls for eyes Referee: Minun & Teddursa are unable to battle! Sandile endures the solarbeam, breaks free from it & starts to glow Kyndel: 'Its Evolving!!! ''Sandile stand up and can stand on its hind legs, and Krokorok stood its place! '''Krokorok: KROK OROK!! Liam scans the pokdex again Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark. '' '''Kyndel: '''Ok, Guys same attacks but ALL ON KROKOROK!!!!!!!! ''Krokorok couldn't take the hits & is knocked out with swirls for eyes '' '''Referee:' Krokorok is unable to battle! Gothorita, Lotad & Petilil are the winners, so the victory goes to Kyndel! Kyndel: Wow, we win again! Great job guys!! Liam rushes over to Krokorok Liam: *worried* Krokorok, are you okay? Krokorok: *weakly* Krok....orok......krok (yeah.....I'm okay....sory i lost) Liam: *smiles softly* Don't blame yourself, Krokorok. I know you evolved just to help me win! A wild solsis walks up to kyndel Solosis: Sis Sis (can i join your team kyndel?) Kyndel: '''Sure! But more importantly, are you ok Krokorok? '''Krokorok: *nods* Krok korok (I'm fine, thanks for your concern, Kyndel) Liam: Krokorok just needs a good long rest! *recalls krokorok back into its pokeball* Kyndel: Good call! *recalls her pokemon into their pokeballs* Trivia *Kyndel's Dewott evolves into Samurott & learns Hydro Cannon *Liam's Marshtomp evolves into Swampert & learns Hydro Cannon *Liam's Sandile evolves into Krokorok *Kyndel's Gothita evolves into Gothorita *Kyndel is reveal to have caught a Petilil Episode 14 - The Double Egg?!? Liam: Hey, isn't that PM over there, but why does he have two container boxes? Kyndel: i think it is! Lets check it out! Liam & Kyndel rushes over to PM who is feeling glum Liam: '''You look down-in-the-dumps, what's wrong, PM? '''Kyndel: '''Yeah, whats wrong!?! '''PM: I have these 2 eggs which i hve to get rid of! But no-one will take them! Liam & Kyndel look at one another, then nod determingly All: We'll take them! PM: 'Yeah, also take these! ''He gives them a egg each and a pokeball with a pokemon inside 'PM: '''You saved me! Goodbye *vanishes* ''Liam holds the egg blue and darkgrey which looks hairy Kyndel hold a light brown egg 2 hours later, both eggs are flashing several times '''Liam: '''Huh? My Egg flashed & glowed! '''Kyndel: Are they hatching!?! The eggs glow a bright white light Liam: 'Yes, they are! ''Liam's Egg hatches into a small cyan skinned quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck which conceals everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail. '' '???: Dein? Kyndel: Its a Deino!! Kyndels egg hatches into a shiny pokemon. It is white and a Light shade of brown. '' '???: Eevee? 'Liam: '''And that's an Eevee, a shiny one! Mine was a shiny Deino egg! ''Liam scans the pokedex on Deino Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions. '' ''Kyndel scans the pokedex on Eevee ''Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. '' '''Kyndel: Yay, i really wantd an Eevee, he also gave us a pokeball! But who is in that? Eevee starts cheering sorta like Plusle & Minun does Liam: '''Is that a move? '''Kyndel: i am really unsure about that Liam: I'll check the Pokedex! He scans the Pokedex Helping Hand, One of Eevee's attacks. A move that helps its teammate & increases attacks of its ally Kyndel: 'Wow, thats a good move! ''Deino opens its mouth and shoots an orange ball to the sky, a bang is heard an a shower of balls hits a field '''Liam: '''Hey, wasn't that.......? '''Kyndel: That was.....?. Gardevoir: *in telepathy* There's no mistaking it! Kyndel: That's Draco Meteor!! The most powerful Dragon-type attack! Trivia *Kyndel & Liam each obtain an Egg *Kyndel's Egg hatches into a Shiny Eevee, and is revealed to know Helping Hand *Liam's Egg hatches into a Shiny Deino, and is revealed to know Draco Meteor Episode 15 - Smokey The Beartic Kyndel is appering to catch a S.Snorunt Kyndel: GO POKEBALL The pokeball clicks and the capture is a success! Kyndel: YAY!!! Cubchoo is attacked by a wild Pokemon Kyndel: 'Watch out Cubchoo!! ''Deerling charges with a powerful Jump Kick 'Liam: '''Cubchoo, use Icy Wind to slow it down! ''Cubchoo uses Icy Wind to slow down Deerling, but it still charges for Cubchoo '''Deerling: Deeeer LING!! Kyndel: '''I could do with someone who has fighting spirit. GO POKEBALL!!! '''Deerling: Deer???? The pokeball hits deerling and clicks Kyndel: YAY Liam battles a Mienfoo who uses Jump Kick hits Cubchoo hard, Cubchoo is unconcious in the ground Liam: CUBCHOO!, NO!!!! Cubchoo is down for the count Liam: 'Please, Cubchoo. Hang in there! I know you can do it! Show some fighting spirit! ''Cubchoo who is struggling, slowly stands up. With a determined look on his face, it lets out a yell '''Cubchoo: Cub.......CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cubchoo suddenly starts to glow Liam: *gasp in amazement* No way! Can it be...? Kyndel: 'I think Cubchoo's evolving!!! ''Cubchoo grows bigger and taller, and relates to Ursaring. Beartic stood its place. '''Beartic: '''BEAR TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICC! '''Liam: Awesome! Kyndel: '''Thats Great!! '''Trent: *trying to catch up again* Adventurous Trainers.........I should write a book about that. I've been left behind so many times, it's starting to get old. Liam scans the Pokedex on Beartic Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas. Kyndel: 'Wow, Awsome! ''Beartic lets loose several icicles at mienfoo '''Kyndel: New move? Liam: Yes, that was Icicle Crash! Mienfoo has swirls for eyes. Liam: Okay, Go Pokeball! Liam successfully catches the Mienfoo Kyndel: Congrats!! Liam: Thanks!! Kyndel: '''So more pokemon '''Trivia *Liam's Cubchoo evolves into Beartic, and learns Icicle Crash *Liam catches a Mienfoo *Kyndel catches a Deerling Episode 16 - Vanillish Flavoured Ice-Cream Liam: '''.... '''Kyndel: whats wrong? Liam: '''Look at your Vanillite! '''Kyndel: Its selling ice-cream!?? Vanillite hands Liam, Trent & Kyndel her home-made ice-cream each Trent: Wait, when did I catch up? Liam: My Rufflet brought you over! Kyndel scans the Pokedex and points at Ruffet Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. '' '''Trent:' ..........I'm not gonna say anything and enjoy this ice cream. Liam tastes his ice cream Liam: Wow...It's awesome!! Trent: Cool. I'll try mine. Trent tastes his ice-cream and is impressed also Trent: Mmm.......pretty good! Kyndel: *tastes ice cream* Wow, thats great! Vanillite blushes in joy, starts to glow a little Liam: 'Um..Kyndel, Vanillite appears to be glowing! '''Kyndel: '''Oh my god!!! '''Liam: '''That means Vanillite is evolving!! ''Vanillite grows larger, it becomes an icicle. It has evolved into Vanillish!!! '''Kyndel: Wow...YAY Liam: 'I'll look it up ''Liam scans the Pokedex Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish creates ice energy internally by drinking water from lakes or rivers. '' '''Kyndel: '''Wow, Well Done Vanillish!! ''Vanillish smiles with joy, faces to a rock & launches a vicious snow-and-wind attack. '''Liam: Vanillish has learned Blizzard & that's a brand new move. Kyndel: Blizzard! A group of pokemon appear in the nearby Icey Village Kyndel: Hey Liam, Lets go to Icey Village!! Liam: Look there, some Cubchoo, Beartic, Delibird, Smoochum, and who's that snowflake-looking Pokemon? Kyndel: That's a Cryogonal! Liam: Cryogonal? Lemme see! Liam scans the Pokedex Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal originates from arctic sky clouds and floats down to the ground to make snow fall. '' '''Liam: '''Look there! ''Spots a two-headed ice-cream like pokemon Liam: 'That's a Vanilluxe, Vanillish's evolved form!! ''Kyndel scans the pokedex on Vanilluxe Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Vanilluxe produces snow clouds by swallowing great quantities of water. It emits a blizzard when both heads are angered. '''Vanilluxe: Luxe? (Huh?) Cubchoo: '''Cub, Cub choo choo! (Hello, Welcome to Icey Village) '''Weavile: '''Wea We Vile Vile (We hope you enjoy your stay!) '''Kyndel: Awww, You are so cute Weavile!! Vanilluxe floats over to Liam & Kyndel Vanilluxe: Vani Vani Uxe Uxe (Help us! Team Rocket are stealing all the ice-type pokemon here in Icey Village!) Kyndel: Thats Awful!!! Cassidy: '''You have that Right!!! Take this!!... *Throws a net over Weavile & Vanilluxe* '''Liam: Not if I Can Help it *shields Vanilluxe & Weavile from being caught, but Liam wasn't so lucky* Kyndel: Razor Leaf Chikorita!! *Razor Leaf cuts the net* Snivy was shocked why Liam did that, and glares at TR causing her to glow white Kyndel: Yay! She's evolving!! Snivy grows longer, the leaves grow sharper & Servine stood her place Servine: 'Serrrr VINE! ''Liam scans the Pokedex on Servine Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage. '' ''Servine uses Grass Pledge and sends Team Rocket blasting off again 'Kyndel: '''Well done Servine!! ''Weavile & Vanilluxe walk up to Kyndel '''Vanilluxe: '''Vanill (Thanks for saving our village! Heres an egg for both of You!) '''Weavile: Vile Vile Wea (We are very grateful! I want to come along with you Kyndel aswell!) Kyndel: Yes! You can come with me! And thanks for the Egg! A S.Cloyster walks up to Kyndel Kyndel: '''Yes! You can come too! '''Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Rufflet *Kyndel's Vanillite evolves into Vanillish, and learns Blizzard *Liam's Snivy evolves into Servine, and learns Grass Pledge *Kyndel catches a Weavile & a Shiny Cloyster *Liam & Kyndel is given a Pokemon Egg by Vanilluxe Episode 17 - The Ghostly Mansion !?! Liam: 'Wow! Look at that Spooky House there! '''Kyndel: '''Oh, i have heard of that place, it is full of Ghost type pokemon! '???: '''Loooooooooooon! '''Liam: Kyndel, look up there! Liam & Kyndel look up & sees a floating balloon-like Pokemon Kyndel: That's a Drifloon! She scans it on her pokedex Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather. Drifloon: Loon Loon Loon (I'll guide you inside!) (They All walk inside) Kyndel: Wow there is alot of Ghost pokemon in here! A Male & a Female Frillish, Gastly, Froslass, S.Golett, Litwick, Lampent, Spiritomb, Shuppet, Duskull, Dusclops, Dusknoir, Misdreavus, Rotom & Haunter are inside the room Kyndel: You are mine! Go pokeball!! A pokeball gets thrown towards a Misdreavus! It hits and Misdreavus is sucked inside! Liam also catches a Litwick, Duskull & a Rotom successfully Kyndel also catches a S.Spiritomb Butch: Sorry to spoil your party, but we have ghost pokemon to steal! Cassidy: I'm Cassidy! Kyndel: Not Cassidy & Beth again! Butch: ITS BUTCH! Liam: '''Lets go Voltorb! '''Voltorb: Vol Torb! Kyndel: Go Tropuis! Wait when did you catch a Voltorb? Tropuis: Tro Trop Liam: I caught it just before we entered the house! Kyndel scans the Pokedex on Voltorb Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. This mysterious Pokémon uses strong Electric attacks, and is often found near power plants. Sometimes, Voltorb may explode without warning. Kyndel: 'Cool! Tropuis use Razor Leaf '''Butch: '''Mightyena use Bite on Voltorb '''Liam: '''Voltorb, intercept it with Gyro Ball ''Bite & Gyro Ball collide with a vengance, the smoke clears & Mightyena appears to be paralyzed '''Kyndel: Voltorb's ability is Static, Mightyena got paralyzed when it hit Voltorb with Bite! Liam: Voltorb, now use Screech! Volorb nods, then screeches loudly making Team Rocket hurting their ears as well as mightyena & probopass Kyndel: 'Razor Leaf!!! ''Razor Leaf hits TR making them blast off again with a faint scream. '''Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Voltorb *Kyndel catches a Misdreavus & S.Spiritomb *Liam catches a Litwick, Duskull & Rotom *Voltorb's ability is revealed to be Static Category:Roleplay Episode 18 - Take To The Skies Vullaby! (Preview: Liam, Trent & Kyndel participates in a PokeRinger Contest. Liam uses his newly-caught Rufflet, Trent uses Swellow. In the final round Kyndel uses Vullaby, but will it be enough to win?) Liam: Hey, that Murkrow has a ring tosser in its beak or mouth! Kyndel: 'It looks like its preparing for a PokeRinger contest! ''The next day, The PokeRinger begins, Liam, Trent, Kyndel & Katelyn all win their first matches 'Rhonda: '''Second match is Liam VS Katelyn! '''Liam: '''Rufflet lets go! '''Rufflet: '''Rrrrufflet!! '''Katelyn: '''Go....Skarmony!!! '''Liam: '''Ride the wind, Rufflet & aim for the ring ''Rufflet swoops over to the ring '''Katelyn: Use Agility, Then Fly on Rufflet. And then aim for the ring! Skarmony Flies quickly over to the ring and hits rufflet on the way! Rufflet suddenly learns a new move, vanishes for a second & reappears hitting Skarmory then grabs the ring and heads to the goal Liam: 'That was Aerial Ace! '''Katelyn: '''STEEL WING!!! '''Liam: '''Dodge with Double Team! ''Rufflet does multiple illusion copies on himself, Skarmory cant see the real one. Then Rufflet swoops the ring into the goal '''Katelyn: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rhonda: '''GOAL!! What a stunning victory for Liam! '''Liam: Awesome job, Rufflet! Rufflet cheers with joy In the other matches, Vullaby heads for the goal, she has the ring in her mouth Rhonda: 'GOAL!! And the winners are Kyndel & her Vullaby ''In the final match, its Liam VS Kyndel 'Liam: '''Ready to go, Rufflet? '''Rufflet: '*nods* Ruff! 'Kyndel: '''Go Vullaby! ''5 minutes later, Vullaby & Rufflet are both tired, Rufflet hits Vullaby with Air Slash causing her to crash to the ground '''Kyndel: Vullaby! Hang in there, I know you can do it! Vullaby gets up slowly and starts to glow Liam: What's happening? Rhonda: 'It looks like Vullaby is evolving!!! ''Her body becomes somewhat larger and grows bigger wings! Vullaby has evolved into Mandibuzz '''Mandibuzz: Maaaaaandibuzz! Kyndel scans the pokedex Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon and the evolved form of Vullaby. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky to attack its prey using its sharp, powerful claws and beak. Kyndel: GET TO THE GOAL Mandibuzz grabs the ring and heads to the goal, Rufflet cant keep up! Mandibuzz gets to the goal and wins!! Rufflet is in the ground, not moving, has swirls for eyes Rhonda: '''GOAL!! Rufflet is unable to continue. So the champions are Kyndel & Mandibuzz '''Kyndel: '''YEAH Well done Mandibuzz!! '''Mandibuzz: Buzz Buzz Mand (Thanks Kyndel!) Liam: Rufflet, return! You were great, get a good rest Trivia *Liam's Rufflet is revealed to know Double Team, and learns Aerial Ace *Kyndel's Vullaby evolves into Mandibuzz Episode 19 - The Double Togetic! Liam: Trent, did you catch some more Pokemon? Kyndel: I did, I just caught a Surskit! Liam: Nice! Liam's Togepi: Toki toki (I love you, Liam) Kyndel's Togepi: Toki toki Brrri Kyndel: YAY, Wait Liam, My egg from the ice village is glowing!! The egg slowly hatches into a healthy Hoppip! Kyndel: Yay, i have a Hoppip! Hoppip: 'Hopp Hopp Ipp!! ''Liam's egg begins to glow '''Liam: Eh? Kyndel: Your egg is hatching! The egg hatches into a shiny & healthy Vanillite S.Vanillite: Lite? (Huh?) Vanillish: 'Lish lish (Hey There!) '''S.Vanillite: '*a small blush in his cheeks* Van (H-Hi) '''Hoppip: Hopp Hopp (Hi there I am Hoppip!) S.Vanillite: '''Van..Vanil Vanillite (Well....My name's Vanillite, but call me Shiny Vanillite) '''Hoppip: '''Hoop Hopp (Okaii Dokiee!) '''Liam's Togepi: '''Toki Toki Brrrrri (Let's play) '''Cyndaquil: Cynda! (Sure!) Pokemon POV Liam's Togepi: 'Look, I made it to the top of the slide, you guys '''Umbreon: '''Well done Togepi!! ''Liam's Togepi slides down the slide, then jumps up & starts to glow 'S.Vanillite: '''Hey look there! ''Kyndels Togepi seems to be on a swing with Eevee. Togepi jumps off and then rides the roundabout and comes off glowing and dizzy '''Cyndaquil: And over here!! Rufflet: '''I think they're..... '''Mandibuzz: Evolving!! S.Vanillite: 'Evolving? '''Surskit: '''Evolving, when a pokemon undergoes a change, which coincedently makes them stronger! ''Both Togepi start to grow small wings, their heads grow bigger, and pop out of the shell, and two Togetic floating high stood their places '''Hoppip: YAY Kyndel's Togetic: Wow''...'' Liam's Togetic: '''Awesome! We can fly! '''Hoppip: So can i! *Flies around* Kyndel's Togetic: *Flies Around* Voltorb: '''What's up, Plusle & Minun? '''Minun: Hi Voltorb! Plusle: Hey Voltorb. I dont think i get on with Kyndel that well, I want to go to PM Minun: '''Why? '''Plusle: Kyndel has never used me in a battle once! Minun: *reasurres her* Dont worry, Plusle, I'm sure Kyndel will use you in battle! Plusle: I hope so! Thanks! Minun: '''You're welcome. What attacks do you know? '''Plusle: Volt Switch, Helping Hand, Thunderbolt, And Wild Charge Minun: I have Attract, Thunderbolt, Helping Hand & Agility Hoppip: I know, Solarbeam, Bounce, Leaf Storm & Razor Leaf Trivia *Liam's Egg hatches into a Shiny Vanillite *Kyndel's Egg hatches into a Hoppip *Kyndel is revealed to have caught a Surskit *Liam's Togepi evolves into Togetic *Kyndel's Togepi evolves into Togetic *Liam's 2nd Togepi evolves, but is traded to Jen for Eevee Episode 20 - A Sign Of Good Tranquill! Liam: Pidove, Air Slash! Pidove strikes Butch's Scolipede with a devistating blow of Air Slash Kyndel: 'Hoppip leaf storm! ''Hoppip uses leaf storm, and sends team rocket blasting off again! '''Liam: Awesome job, Pidove! Pidove: *coos happily* Pi Dove (Thank you, Liam) Suddenly Pidove starts to glow Kyndel: Yeah, Well done Pidove! Now you will evolve! Pidove grows longer wings & her body grows longer, too. Tranquill stood Pidove's place! Tranquill: 'Tran Quill '''Kyndel: '''Wow, Pidove evolved!! ''Liam scans the Pokedex ''Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its Trainer no matter how far the distance between them. '' '''Kyndel: Yay, Pidove is now a Tranquill! Liam: And since my Tranquill's a girl, when she evolves into Unfezant....... Kyndel: Coolio A Tynamo walks up to Kyndel Tynamo: '''Namo Namo Tyn (I saw how well you fight, i want to join you) '''Kyndel: Okay, Sure Tynamo! Liam: When my Tranquill evolves into Unfezant, her flying skills will be helpful in our next destination Kyndel: '''Where is our next desination? '''Liam: There's an electric gym, close by in Zaplan City, and speaking of which, this is where we are now Kyndel: In my guide it says that Electra will be our Gym Leader Exploud: 'Ex Ploud Ex Exploud? (Doesn't she use Electric types?) '''Hoppip: '''Hop Hop!! (Yeah!!) '''Kyndel: '''So... I wonder what pokemon she has? ''Then Kyndel notices Liam's Exploud & gasps '''Kyndel: Wait a minute, did your Loudred evolve? Liam: Yes he did! Kyndel scans the Pokedex Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokémon and the evolved form of Loudred. Exploud is able to incite Earthquakes with its powerful voice. Once it sucks in air through the holes all over its body, a loud attack is sure to follow. Liam: Wanna show you something really cool? Kyndel: Sure! Liam: 'Exploud, show them your new move, use Surf! ''Exploud jumps into the water & shows everyone by using surf '''Kyndel: Woah... Tranquill: Tran quill quill tranquill (I didn't know that Exploud is able to use Surf) Hoppip: Hop hop (You and me both) Duskull: Dusk kull (Me too!) Kyndel: Hey look Liam....!! Theres the next Gym! Trivia *Liam's Pidove evolves into Tranquill *Kyndel's Hoppip is revealed to know Leaf Storm *Liam's Loudred is revealed to have evolved into Exploud, and has learned Surf Episode 21 - It's Currently Amoonguss! Electra: '''Welcome to my Gym. Here I use electric types!! '''Liam: shall we use 5 pokemon? Electra: '''Only 4 is permitted here. '''Kyndel: I am battling you next after Liam! Electra: Should we get started?? Liam: '''Okay, Minun, go! '''Minun: Mai! Electra: 'Go, Luxray!! '''Liam: '''So her first Pokemon is Luxray ''Liam scans the pokedex ''Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon and the final evolved form of Shinx. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows. '' '''Liam: '''Don't let your guard down, Minun! '''Minun: Mai! (Okay!) Liam: 'Minun, start with Quick Attack! ''Minun runs left, vanishes, then to the right, vanishes, then to the left, vanishes, then to the right & strikes Luxray with a Quick Attack, making him slide backwards. 'Gardevoir: '*in telepathy* Awesome, and it was a direct hit too! '''Electra: Luxray, Iron Tail! Luxray uses Iron Tail Liam: 'Dodge that! ''Minun dodges the attack '''Liam: Now use Metronome! Electra: 'What the...Minun can use Metronome? ''Minun wiggles his fingers, both hand point to Luxray, which stomps his feet around and charges in a fiery cloak '''Johnny: GO Liam! Electra: Luxray, Iron Tail again! Liam: 'Use Copycat! ''Minun copies Luxray's attack, dodges Luxray's Iron Tail '''Electra: Uh Oh! Luxray: Ray? (What?) Minun then smacks Luxray hard with an Iron Tail Electra: Luxray, no! Luxray is sent backwards & slams into a wall, the smoke clears and reveals that Luxray has swirls for eyes Referee: Luxray is unable to battle, Minun wins! Liam: Good job, Minun! You were awesome! Minun cheers with joy, doing a victory pose Kyndel: Go Liam! Electra recalls Luxray back to its pokeball, and sends out Galvantula Liam: So Galvantula is Electra's second Pokemon! Liam scans the Pokedex Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. Galvantula captures its enemies using its electrically-charged threads. '' '''Liam:' So its a bug type, Minun return! Liam recalls Minun. Liam: You take a rest for a little while Minun then i'll use you later. Alright Litwick, I choose you! Liam sends out his Litwick Litwick: '''Lit Wick! '''Electra: Use Electoweb, Galvantula! Galvantula attacks Litwick with Electroweb Liam: Use Ember to counter it! Litwick burns the web with ember Liam: Now use ember again Litwick uses Ember again but it becomes Flamethrower, which hits Galvantula and scores a direct hit & super effective Liam: Awesome work Litwick, you learned Flamethrower! Litwick cheers, the smoke clears & Galvantula is down and out with swirls for eyes Referee: Galvantula is unable to battle, Litwick wins! Liam: 'Great work, Litwick! ''Litwick cheers with joy Electra recalls Galvantula & sends out Ampharos '''Johnny: Yay! Liam: Litwick, use Flamethrower Electra: Dodge it and use thunderpunch Ampharos strikes first smacking litwick, paralyzing it, but Ampharos suffers a burn Liam: Kyndel, what's going on? Kyndel: '''That's Litwick's ability called Flame Body, Ampharos got suffered with a burn by Litwick when it hit her with thunderpunch. '''Liam: '''Okay! Litwick, use Hex! '''Electra: ThunderPunch! Litwick scores a critical hit taking severe damage to Ampharos, thunderpunch hits litwick too, both slam into a wall, and falls to the ground, both of them have swirls for eyes Referee: Ampharos and Litwick are both unable to battle! Kyndel: So what is the score now? Both Litwick and Ampharos are recalled back to their Pokeballs Liam: 'Electra has 1 Pokemon remaining while I've only have 3 Pokemon left who can battle. Alright Minun, your up again! ''He sends out Minun! '''Minun: Mai! Electra: It's your turn, Magnezone! Go! She sends out Magnezone Magnezone: Mag Nezone! Liam: Minun, use Metronome! Just before Minun can use that attack.... Electra: Hyper Beam Magnezone launches a powerful Hyper Beam which hits him and sends Minun crashing into a wall, and is stuck, also has swirls for eyes! Minun: *groans while Ko'ed* Maaai....... Referee: Minun is unable to battle, Magnezone wins! Viola is sitting near Kyndel watching the battle whilst hold his/her egg which is in an egg container, also his/her starter is cheering for Liam, Liam recalls Minun back to its PokeBall Liam: Thank you for your hard work, Minun! You deserve a good rest! Okay Tepig, your up! Liam sends out his shiny Tepig S.Tepig: *oinks* Tepig! Liam: Flamethrower! Shiny Tepig hits Magnezone with Flamethrower, as it charges right through it! Liam: WHAT? S.Tepig: PIG? Electra: Giga Impact, go! Magnezone hits S.Tepig and knocking it out, Shiny Tepig has swirls for eyes Referee: Tepig is unable to battle, Magnezone wins! Liam recalls Tepig Liam: Sorry Tepig, i know you tried hard, but this losing is getting a little old. Alright, Foongus its your turn, I Choose you! Foongus sparkles indicating its shinyness as it exits the Pokeball S.Foongus: '''Foon Gus! '''Johnny: Liam just hurry and win. You can do it. Meanwhile, a Larvitar is watching the battle outside Electra: Use Gyro Ball! Magnezone smacks Foongus with Gyro Ball, foongus bounces and crashes to the ground. Liam: Foongus, No!! S.Foongus is unconcious Liam: I know you can do it, I believe in you Foongus! S.Foongus wakes up, slowly gets up, with an angry glare at Magnezone, and with sheer determination, lets out a yell. S.Foongus: Foooooon....GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!! S.Foongus starts to glow Liam: Now what!! Electra: 'What's happening to Foongus? '''Kyndel: ' Shiny Foongus grows a little bigger, its hands become Pokeball-like hands, the glow fades and Shiny Amoonguss stood its place '''S.Amoonguss: Amoonguss!! Liam: 'Awesome job Foongus, you evolved into an Amoonguss! '''S.Amoonguss: '''Moongus!! ''Liam scans his Pokedex on Amoonguss ''Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Foongus. By swinging its PokeBall-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey. '' '''Liam: Awesome, we have new moves! Electra: Well done Liam on evolving Foongus to Amoonguss, shall we continue? Liam: 'Yup! Amoonguss, use Hidden Power! ''S.Amoonguss uses a super effective ground-type Hidden Power which hits Magnezone '''Electra: Use Giga Impact! Liam: 'Body Slam, Amoonguss! ''Magnezone & S.Amoonguss charge at each other, they collide making a huge explosion. The smoke clears, both sides are still standing, Amoonguss flinches as Liam cringes, Magnezone looks Amoonguss then floats down with a thud, the smoke clears & Magnezone has swirls for eyes. '''Referee: Magnezone is unable to battle, Amoonguss wins, therefore the victor of this match goes to Liam. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k5NeyPwwp4 plays) Liam: We did it, Amoonguss! Amoonguss: '''*cheers in victory* Amoon! '''Johnny: *Runs to Liam* That was great! Liam: Thanks Johnny, I couldn't have done it without Amoonguss Johnny: Yeah *faces Amoonguss* you did great Amoonguss: Am Moon (Thanks!) Combusken is impressed also Johnny: Good you guys diserved to win. Liam: Thanks, why was Combusken looking after that egg for you? Did you obtain it? Johnny: Well yeah. Johnny's egg starts to glow white, Conbusken notices it, speaks his language Liam: What is it, Combusken? Johnny: I think its the egg. Combusken: Ken Ken Combusken Busken! (It's starting to hatch) Egg starts to change its shape Johnny: What is it? The egg hatches, an the glows fades revealing a green Pokemon with tusk and teeth and a bipedal, greenish-colored Pokémon with noticeable nostrils and pale tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head, tipped with dark grayish-green coloration, has a horn- or spike-like, pointed and tall protrusion. ???: yew? Johnny: 'Hello. (LIG: You can play as Axew now, Xros) ''Liam scans the Pokedex Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks. The tusks can sometimes break off, but they grow back. '''Johnny: Wow an Axew! Axew: '''Ax? (Huh?) '''Liam: It's really cute! Trivia *Liam's Foongus evolves into Amoonguss, and learns Hidden Power *Johnny's Egg hatches into an Axew *Viola is revealed to have obtained her starter Pokemon *Viola's Egg hatches into a Koffing *Liam defeats Electra and earns the Voltage Badge Episode 22 - A Load Of Gears! (Preview: Liam, Kyndel & Trent encounter a gravely-injured Klink, who thinks it won't make it, then Liam decides to cure Klink and nurse it back to health, Klink then shares a close bond with Liam, will Klink surivive? Meanwhile Kyndel battles Electra using Plusle, Gothorita, S.Vibrava & S.Solosis, will Kyndel win the battle and earn the Voltage Badge?) Liam: What a nice day they hear moaning '' '''Liam: '''What's going on over there? ''Liam rushes over to see a gear-like pokemon who is badly hurt, and very weak Johnny: What? That's a Klink! *Scans Pokedex* Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies. '' '''Liam:' Poor thing, it looks badly hurt Liam picks up the Klink, conforting it Johnny: We should take him or her to a better place for him or her to heal in. Liam: Let's take it to a Pokemon Center pronto! Liam & Johnny rush over to a Pokemon Center Johnny: Is he or she okay? Liam: Klink is Genderless. Norse Joy said it's just fine, all it needs now is a good rest, and it'll feel better! Back at the Gym, Kyndel prepares to battle Electra Johnny: You may do great! Liam is nursing an Injured Klink watches Kyndel's battle, she starts with Plusle Liam: '''Go Kyndel, Go Plusle! '''Minun: '''Mai Mai (Go get 'em) '''Klink: Klink klink! (Go for it) S.Tepig: Tep Tep Pig (Do your best, Kyndel) Kyndel: Thanks guys! Go Plusle! And use Thunderbolt! Plusle: '''*He uses Thunderbolt on Gavalantula* has swirls in his eyes '''Kyndel: Wow. That was fast Ref: And Gavalantula is unable to battle. Plusle wins! Hour of battling later Ref: Only 1 pokemon left each side, Gothorita vs Magnezone! Gothorita: Goth Goth Ita (Time for the Psyshock!) Kyndel: I agree! GO! uses Psyshock, Which hits Magnezone Magenzone: *Uses Thunderbolt* Gothorita: '''*Uses Psyshock* attacks collide and smoke covers the battlefield '''Ref: And the winner is........ smoke clears Ref: Gothorita!!! Kyndel: '''Yeah! Well done Gothorita!!! '''Gothorita: Goth! (Thanks Kyndel!) Liam: *points to s.solosis who is starting to glow* Kyndel, look at your Solosis! Also I caught a Klink! Johnny: Wow! *Whispers to Liam* When will I get to battle? Solosis who is glowing a light blue light starts to grow and changes its shape Liam: Can it be? Klink: Klink link (Solosis is evolving!!!) Kyndel: Duosion!!! The glow fades, Solosis finishes the transformation, it looks like an arch with a diamond for a mouth Episode 23 - Carvanha Ha, You Don't Know! Liam, Kyndel, Johnny, Katelyn & Jen are having lunch as well as their Pokemon Minun: Mai Mai (This is great stuff) Johnny: Yay! Combusken: '''Com busk (Really good) '''Katelyn: Whats up Umbreon! Umbreon: Bre (Just eating :D) Rufflet: Ruff Ruff! (It's great, right Axew?) Axew: '''Ax Ax Ew! (It could be better.) '''Rufflet: Ruff (How?) Axew: Ax Ew Ew Ax (Its not all that great) Rufflet stumbles anime style, with a sweatdrop Rufflet: Ruff Ruff Let? (How would you make it better?) Axew: 'Ax Ax Ew Ax Ew Ax! (How would I know I'm no cook!) '''Johnny: '''Uh. '''Liam: '*with a sweatdrop* Does Axew often cause arguemnts to Rufflet? 'Johnny: '''I don't know I just hope their not for the same reasons as this one. ''Rufflet & Axew have sparks on each other '''Klink: Klink Klink? (What's going on, Johnny?) Johnny: Nothing. They're just arguing about food. All of Liam's Pokemon(except Rufflet) sweatdropped Johnny: 'Um, are they okay? ''Out of nowhere, a Double-Edge hits all the Pokemon, then they see who's responsible for it, it relates to a pairana, with spikes '''Johnny: '''Ah! Why! '''Liam: That's a Carvanha! Johnny: 'Ah! Is there a pokemon that didn't get hit? ''Liam scans it with his Pokedex ''Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon. Carvanha has powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth able to chew through solid steel. Carvanha will form packs and attack any invaders in its territory. '' '''Johnny: '''I want to catch it! '''Liam: Klink, use Thunder Wave to paralyze Carvanha! Klink uses Thunder Wave and paralyzes it, Combusken falls to his knees Johnny: 'No! Combusken are you okay? ''Comusken weakly struggles to get up, but suddenly starts to glow 'Johnny: '*in awe* Something's happening! '''Gardevoir: *in awe, telepathy* Can it be? Liam: *in awe* Combusken's evolving!! Johnny: 'Into what? ''Combusken's hands become longer, and fire appears in its arms, top head becomes white hair in the back, its feet grows longer, the glow fades, and Blaziken stood its place '''Blaziken: Blaze Ziken! Johnny: 'Wow! ''Johnny scans Blaziken with his Pokedex. Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings. '' '''Johnny: '''You evolved into Blaziken! ''Blaziken turns to Johnny and gives a thumbs up, smiles 'Liam: '*looking at johnny's pokedex* Looks like Blaziken has learned two new moves! 'Johnny: '''Thats great! With this we could win a battle! ''Carvanha charges with Aqua Jet '''Liam: Here comes Carvanha's Aqua Jet! Johnny: 'Blaziken use Blaze Kick! ''Blaze Kick smacks Carvanha, but Rough Skin hurts Blaziken a little Carvanha uses Surf towards Blaziken '''Liam: Now its using Surf Johnny: Blaziken, Focus Blast. Blaziken launches a Focus Blast, making an explosion, the smoke clears and Carvanha is seen sprawling in the ground with swirls for eyes Johnny: 'Yes! We did it! Now's my chance! Go, Pokeball! ''He throws the PokeBall, hitting carvanha, and is sucked inside. It wiggles a few seconds, slows down, until finally it clicks with a ping, letting out sparkles, Johnny picks up the PokeBall containing Carvanha. '''Johnny: '''Yes another one! Episode 24 - Cottonee and Sky Village (Preview: The gang visit The rare Sky Village where many flying type pokemon roam, What will happen in this Village with a secret??) '''Liam: Look at all the flying pokemon! Johnny: '''Its amazing! '''Blaziken: '''Bla ken zi bla! (You already have me!) '''Swampert: Swam Pert Pert (Blaziken's right!) Johnny: I meant flying is amazing. I've always wanted to fly. Minun: *sarcastically* Mai Mai! (Humans can't fly!) Johnny: '''I know that! I mean I've always wanted to. '''Unfezant(F): Fez Fez Un Un Unfezant (Well, I'm a flying-type and I can fly) Johnny: '''Wow! '''Unfezant(F): '''Unfez fezant (I evolved from Tranquill) '''Growlithe: Growl lithe! (No kidding!) Minun: Mai Mai Mai Mai? (What do you think, Carvanha?) Xenia: *'''Jumps up from a cloud* Hi *Sends out Swablu her newly caught-pokemon* I came here to train Swablu as well as Elekid, Pansage, Ponyta, Riolu and my other pokemon, Are you trainers if so can I join your journeys (Sorry for late debut) '''Carvanha: '''Car car van ha car. (Great!) '''Johnny: '''Um What's your name? Anyways we were off to go seek you know a battle. '''Liam: Her name is Xenia! *to xenia* sure, the more the merrier! Swampert: 'Pert! (yeah!) '''Johnny: '''Great! '???: Coo-o-ttt-on-neeee! (um....excuse me?) Kyndel: Is that a Cottonee? Blaziken: Bla bla ken zi bla. (Who are you? Where are you?) Cottonee: Cotto Cotto Nee (On top of Kyndel's head) Liam scans the Pokedex Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Cottonee shoots cotton to distract its opponent when attacked, and travels around wherever the blowing wind carries it. '' '''Xenia: '''OMG, Its so cute, P.S - Call me Shine as most of my pokemon are shiny :), I really wanna catch a cottonee *Sees a Starly* Elekid use thunder punch *Throws a shine ball that turns pokemon shiny* ''Xenia & Kyndel both catch a Cottonee each, sucessfully catching it, Xenia also catches the Starly, Liam also catches a Starly as well. Minun: 'Mai....Mai Mai Mai! (Um..has she always catch shiny Pokemon, Elekid?) ''5 minutes later '''Alex: I've heard rumors that Chespin, Fennekin & Froakie have appeared in the wild recently Liam: Chespin? Kyndel: Fennekin? Johnny: 'Froakie? ''All 3 scan their Pokedexes Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin is covered by a hard shell on its head and back that it uses to protect itself from attacks. It is able to make the spikes on its head shell sharper by focusing its energy. Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. It is able to shoot heat out of its ears at 200 degrees Celsius. It often carries around its favorite food to snack on it. Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon, Froakie can jump up to the height of a three-story building. Its bubbles are resistant and protect it from attacks. It can shoot foam at its opponent’s face to blind them. '''Liam: New Pokemon, Eh? Nearby the bushes, a Fennekin looking curiously at Liam who doesn't know this, peeps out, '' '''Fennekin:' Fenne Kin Kin! (I'd love to be his trainer) then hides again Pokemon's POV Krokorok: At this rate, we could evolve anytime soon if we train harder. Breloom: He's right! Unfezant: It only works if you gain enough experience Minun: Don't rush it though Cincinno: I cant evolve anymore :'( Minun comforts Cinccino Minun: Cheer up Cinccino, I can't evolve either Plusle: Neither can I Cincinno: I am fine. Thanks guys. Swampert: I cant evolve any further Breloom: I can't either Chikorita: 'I have two evolutions to go. ''Fennekin suddenly pops out '''Minun: '''Who's that Pokemon? '''Gothorita: A pokemon from the Kalos region I believe. Swampert: That's a Fennekin! Minun: A Fennekin? Mandibuzz: '''Hi Fennekin! '''Fennekin: Hi everyone! Episode 25 - Another Torchic in The Scene! (The gang visit the new pokemon stage, and take part in a play Torchic vs The Champion!! What will happen when this new Torchic Battles "The Champion") Episode 26 - A Mystic's Time To Flygon (Preview: Episode 27 - Wailord of the Rings Episode 28 - The Fighting Dojo Episode 29 - Manaphy Of The Sea! Episode 30 - A Sad Goodbye (Preview: Kyndel's Cinccino sees a group of injured Minccino & a male Cinccino, but she doesn't want to leave Kyndel or the Minccino family, how will Cinccino choose which path to take?) Episode 31 - Chespin's Grow On Trees Episode 32 - Fennekin's Dream Of Evolving Episode 33 - Heading Over The Virizion! Episode 34 - The 8 Eevee Evolutions!?! (Kyndel has a very hard decision to make, Which Evolution her Eevee will evolve into? And when a new 8th Evolution is found out, Which is she going to pick??? Episode 35 - Froakie Waters Episode 36 - Put The Lotion On The Combusken Episode 37 - A Sign Of Braviary Episode 38 - The Return Of The Scorpion Episode 39 - Steel Island (The gang visit Steel Island, inhabited with the greatest steel type pokemon! What will happen when they find out the boat is gone!?!) Episode 40 - An Unexpected Event! Episode 41 - Two Heads Are Better Than One! Episode 42 - The Triple Ground Evolution! Episode 43 - Poison Poison Poison!!! Episode 44 - Visiting the Marsh Episode 45 - The Arcanine Caper! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay